Not Another OC Fic!
by JadeTyga
Summary: A Tour Of The Hotel! The campers are checking out the abnormally large hotel and meet some of the workers there, although there's a special surprise inside :3 *APPS CLOSED, sorry: *
1. Chapter 1

!Not Another OC Fic!

Hey guys, it's JadeTyga, and I've finally decided to start a story!*waits for non-existent applause*…okay then…well anyways, I'm making an OC story and I need your smart little brains to do so. So I'll be excepting 24 teens and they'll be battling it out for 2.5 million dollars! Woohoo!*fist pumps* Okay, the APPs are under the introduction, and don't worry if you're not on the full cast list, I'll be selecting a few lucky OCs to be making special appearances and all that junk, good luck!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was around 4 in the morning when the famous Chris McLean's house phone rang. He groggily picked it up while wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"What do you want? Whoever you are do you have a clock, it's like 4 in the dang morning! This better be good!" He angrily groaned into the receiver. He waited for a response, but only could hear heavy, yet annoyed breathing on the other end. "Well?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry to bother you Mister McLean," the deep voice started almost too apologetically "I just thought that you'd be able to RESPECT your BOSS when he calls you to a meeting!" The man yelled into the phone, Chris jumped up and out of bed and got ready to kiss butt, but was cut off by his boss' booming voice. "Get your tired butt down here now or I'll fire you so fast that it'll _**blow your wig away!" **_

"U-uh y-yes sir! I'm o-on it sir!" Chris then hastily changed his pajama shirt and threw on some sandals, gelled his teeth and brushed his hair, then ran out of the door and hopped into his sleek black Mercedes Benz and rushed to his boss' office.

_At the office…_

Chris barged into the room, so fast that he almost fell flat on his face. He looked a mess, wrinkled orange T-shirt, brown sandals, and worst of all, he forgot to put on pants, so there he stood before his boss…in his Captain Underpants boxers.

His boss just sighed, shook his head and motioned Chris to take a seat next to…CHEF! Chris fist-bumped his old pal.

"Chef my man!" He then turned to his boss and cleared his throat. "Mr. Buxton, sir, you called me?" His boss unfolded his hands and ran them through what was left of his salt and pepper colored hair.

"As a matter of fact I did. As you both know, we have had a serious increase in ratings during the last three series of Total Drama-"

"Why thank you, sir." Chris vainly interrupted his boss, who only sighed and continued.

"Well we have decided to continue on with the show. But because the recent cast are all moving on to college, we will need a new group of teens, and I need you and Chef here to choose them."

Chef finally spoke up. "Well I've got ma' own business to take care of, I don't need to cook fo' no ungrateful little maggots fo' another season with _this _guy" He jabbed a meaty finger toward Chris who looked shocked and hurt. His boss stood up.

"Well then do you think you'll have time to look for a new job Mister Master Chef?" Chef then sighed and sat back in his chair. "That's what I thought. Now we'll have you men make a commercial for the new season, and we'll send the Applications we have received to you by mail. Any questions?" They both raised their hands, but their boss ignored them. "Good. Now get out of my office" The two men simultaneously sighed and left the office and closed the door. Chris soon opened the door to kiss some butt.

"I forgot to mention that you are looking good today, sir." His boss chuckled to himself.

"I like you too McLean, just not in that sense." It took a while before Chris finally processed what his boss was getting at. Chris was about to say something else before Chef's loud laughter was heard down the hall. Chris finally sighed and closed the door.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

You're sitting on your couch, little siblings running around bothering you, older siblings screaming at their boyfriends over the phone and hitting you in the back of your head with a football, and of course, who could forget your parents screaming at you about your grades and lack of chores you've done. You just want to escape it all, right? So you go up to your room, lock the door, and turn on your best friend: the telly! You plop down on your bed, kick off your shoes, and turn to your favorite program-but wait! Why is Chris McLean smiling at you on your screen in a snazzy tux in front of a large 5-star hotel on a red carpet with cameras flashing all around him? Turning up the volume you soon discover the reason why.

"Hellooooo my loving viewers and fans, it's me, Chris McLean, and I'm back for another season of Total Drama, yet this time, It'll be held at the Jaded Tiger Hotel, the largest hotel in all of Hollywood! You and 23 others will be released and excused from school and will battle it out until the end of the summer for 2.5 million dollars! So if you'd like to sign up, go to…uh." Chris' voice trailed off a bit as Chef walked out in a snazzy tux that matched Chris' own, instead of the hot pink dress and long blonde wig he was supposed to wear. Chris soon became furious but stayed composed as he looked to the camera. "Excuse me for a second kids." He dragged Chef aside and murmuring and hushed yells could be heard off screen. Chef soon walks on screen and glares at the camera.

"So! I hear ya'll lil' maggots wanna be on this here show! Well if ya'll _think_ ya' got the guts to win this dang show, I suggest that you'd go to so you can sign up in order to stay _here!" _He points back at the gigantic hotel behind him, his annoyed glare never once leaving his face. "So get off ya' lazy butts and get on that dang computer now, or miss out on this 'amazing' opportunity!" He said this while putting air quotes around the word amazing. Chris then stomps on screen in Chef's hot pink dress and long blonde wig he wore throughout the three seasons, both of which were dangerously hanging off of his aging body.

"Grr! I can't believe you did that dude! How are you just going to…" Chris slowly looked over to the camera during his rant and then stood there feeling a bit… indifferent. He then pulls up the dress sleeve that kept falling down his shoulder and fixed his wig, glaring at the camera. "You know what, I don't really care! If you'd like to sign up, go ahead, we'll be waiting for you!" He then storms off camera while Chef stands there silently, the glare finally leaving his face. A few seconds pass before he bursts out laughing, rolling on the ground and clutches his chest, he laughed so hard that he shed the only tear you'll see for a while. A long cane pops out of nowhere and drags him off stage, his laughter never silencing.

Ever since the commercial ended, you sit there on your bed staring at the screen, your favorite program finally coming on. Thinking it over, you walk into your door forgetting that you'd locked it, then open it and go downstairs to the family computer and sign up for the show. Before you realize the giant mistake you've just made, you send in your APP and go back upstairs to think about the danger you've put yourself in.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Okay, so before I give you the APPs, I just want to get a few things straight:**

Please, I want no Mary Sues/Gary Lues what so ever!This is especially for the female OC creators, please don't make them _'drop dead gorgeous and all the guys notice them, but she doesn't know it' _ There are many good female APPs out there that are perfect, but then you see _that_, and I just can't write for those type of people(excluding the stereotypes that require that they be described as such)

I want diversity, so please, be creative, don't give me tons of Goths, jocks, loners, and musicians! One or two is fine, but no more than 2. I can't stress that enough you guys.

You **have** to use **my** format, no gluing and pasting from other stories ya'll!

Feel free to PM me or ask me any questions by review, I'm always happy to answer your questions

Please have fun while making the APPs, I want everyone to have a good time while writing this and I can't wait for this to get started. I have the whole first half of the story planned out and all I need are your characters to get it started, so send 'em in!

Oh yeah, put: **Now were brother ladies **on the APP, only so I know that you read _everything_ I've just typed. Brownie points for whoever can tell me where I got that from(hint: Old Cartoon Network). I can't wait to read your APPs for my story, remember, only 24 OCs will be selected, but I'll still pick a few lucky people for some 'special' spots in the story, I'll let you know who you are by PM. Okay. Now I'm done.

0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Name:**

**Nickname(s):**

**Age(16-18):**

**Stereotype:**

**Nationality:**

**~Your Person**

**Eyes:**

**Hair:**

**Skin Tone:**

**Body:**

**Height and Weight:**

**Strong, Weak, or in Between:**

**Extra(tattoos, scars, freckles, etc.):**

**~Apparel**

**Everyday Clothing:**

**Pajamas:**

**Formal:**

**Athletic:**

**Swim Wear:**

**Extra(jewelry, head gear, etc.):**

**~Details**

**Personality:**

**History(doesn't have to be long, just enough for me to work with): **

**Fears and why:**

**Family:**

**Talents:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**~Actions**

**How Do They Act Around Chris?:**

**How Do They Act Around Chef?:**

**Who Would They Have As Friends?:**

**Who Would They Have As Enemies?:**

**How Would They Act When They Arrive?:**

**How Would They Act When They Are Voted Off?:**

**~Relations**

**Sexuality?(straight, bi, gay, les):**

**Relationship?:**

**If Yes Then With Who?:**

**Breakup?:**

**~Other**

**Challenge Ideas:**

**Favorite Music/Movies:**

**Do You Think I Should Put My Own OCs In It?:**

**Why Do You Want To Be On TDS?:**

**Audition Tape(optional, I hate these things, but you have a better chance of getting in if you send one):**

**Any Questions?:**

Sorry this is so long! I just wanted to give you an example of how the story will be written and I needed all the information I could get in order for this story to be successful and so your character will be shown in their fullest potential. I'll be able to review whenever possible, I have basketball and choir on the weekends, but I won't be too busy and I'll give you updates on when I'll be able to update. I'll be looking forward to those APPs guys

~JT_out;3


	2. The Origins of Team Total Drama

!Not Another OC Fic! (A.K.A~Total Drama Hollywood)

**I love you guys so much! I loved every single APP that was sent in and I'm really glad that I know most of you guys and some of the OCs on here. The diversity was amazing and I have received so many ideas from you guys that it's starting to hurt! I really, really do appreciate it guys:)**

**Okay, so here is where the OCs will be listed, and most of you guys already know who you are, but some OCs didn't get accepted and I only gave three special spots out. So PLEASE don't hate me if you weren't chosen for either, I really don't mean anything by it!**

**Disclaimer: Okay, everyone already knows that JadeTyga doesn't even own the food in her fridge, so how the heck will she own the Total Drama Series?...or Wal-Mart, Taco Bell, …That's just a truly ridiculous thing to think:/**

_At a very familiar office…_

The bulky, yet intimidating Mr. Buxton looked across the long meeting table he was currently sitting at. He never really took the time to take in the medium sized meeting room. There were small office plants decorating the room and atop the tall bookshelves in the corners. The large windows were open, permitting the cool spring breeze to flow through the room, also including the warm sunlight.

Mr. Buxton closed his eyes and exhaled slowly and calmly, leaning back in his office chair. For the first time in a long time, he was actually at peace…well he was, until two young girls busted into his room, having an intense back and forth with each other.

"Well like I said before, love is completely useless! I really just don't see why you're so wrapped up in it. It's a complete waste of time!" The first girl said with a huff as she slammed the office door shut in annoyance. She was a short girl, only about 5'1", and she had sun-kissed skin and dark brown, wavy hair that reached below her waist, a pink and yellow hibiscus flower clip held her side-swept bangs back. She wore a short, strapless hot pink sundress that ended just above her knees. Her yellow cork wedges made a loud clonking noise against the marble floor, and her dark brown eyes were slightly squinted.

"And like _I_ said, love equals happiness, and happiness is one of the best things a person can have!" The second and much taller girl argued back. She was at least 5'7" in height and had long, raven black hair that reached her waist and China bangs that swept straight across her forehead. Her hazel eyes looked down at the seated girl in exasperation. She donned a white, off-the-shoulder top with matching Uggs and headband, her dark skinny jeans hugged her figure well, and the silver bangles and hoop earrings she wore completed her look.

"Ah, yes." Mr. Buxton started. "Lalani, Silena, how nice of you to finally make it. Please, have a seat." He motioned for Silena to sit and she did with reluctance. "Now, I have called you in here because I have heard that you two would be perfect for a job that I have in mind." He said with a Cheshire Cat grin. Lalani leaned back in her chair a bit cautiously.

"And that job would be?..."

Mr. Buxton sighed and reached under the meeting table, grabbing something. The two girls leaned over a bit, trying to see what it was, but as soon as they did, Mr. Buxton dropped a large stack of manila folders onto the table.

"That job would be to help Chris McLean and Master Chef with the fourth season of Total Drama, alongside three other teens. You could think of it as an internship, but a bit less dangerous and more…exiting?" He questioned more than stated.

Silena gushed and shook her head vigorously up and down as she grabbed a pen from out of the small pencil cup to her right. "Where do I sign?" Mr. Buxton slid a small document across the long table and It landed directly in-front of the girl. She basically signed her soul to the man without reading any of the words printed on the paper. Lalani looked at her as if she were an extraterrestrial.

"What are you doing? You didn't even read anything!"

"Not to worry Lalani, you will be in no danger whatsoever. Like I said before, it's not even considered an internship, also, you'll have four others to help you." Lalani took a while to thin it over before she finally sighed and gave in.

"Give me that damn pen." Mr. Buxton gave yet another Cheshire Cat grin while she wasn't looking. Silena looked over to the elderly man.

"So when do we start?" A loud helicopter was heard outside of the office, blowing the window blinds and the three's hair back. Lalani sighed and shook her head.

"I'll just take a wild guess and say about now."

_Somewhere in Jackson, Tennessee…_

The Total Drama helicopter landed in a Wal-Mart parking lot, a few of the shoppers scared out of their minds, the others were either too shocked to pick up their dropped groceries…or too shocked to realize their newly soaked trousers. Lalani and Silena stepped out of the copter, wearing cool sunglasses that were completely unnecessary because it was only five o' clock in the afternoon. They looked down at the clipboard they both held. Silena spoke up.

"So it says here that were looking for Carter Barille, she lives on TwistedRose Avenue on 97th street."

"Well let's go." Lalani replied, she turned around and shouted back to the copter. "If you go anywhere I promise that you'll never be able to find another job anywhere."

About thirty minutes later the two arrived at a medium sized, two story house, which was surrounded by a locked gate. Silena used her height to jump and look over it.

"So how do we get in?" Lalani thought it over for a bit and got an idea.

"Let me get on your shoulders." Silena did as she was told and let Lalani up onto her shoulders. The shorter girl used all of the upper-arm strength she had and hoisted herself over the fence. Once she finally got over it, she lost her balance and fell, landing into the pool of the large backyard with a loud splash. She resurfaced with a grunt and pulled herself out of the pool, heading for the back door of the house. "Urgh! Who the hell would put a pool there?" She reached the back door and banged on it roughly. "Hello?...Hellooooo!...OPEN UP THIS DAMN DOOR!"

A girl with shoulder-length, layered blonde hair with natural light brown highlights opened the door with her dark green and brown eyes were glued to a sketch pad, the purple and silver chunky bracelets jingled on her wrists as she scribbled away, paying no attention whatsoever to who was at her back door.

Lalani took this as an opportunity to take in the 16-year-old girl's appearance. She was tall and thin, and her stylish outfit flaunted her figure nicely. She wore a white and tired ruffle skirt over purple leggings that stopped right above her knees, and white ballet flats. On the girl's upper half were a purple tank top and a silver locket around her neck. Lalani waited as patiently as she could before she lost her temper. She cleared her throat and the dirty blonde looked up from her sketch pad.

"Oh," she started "hi, I didn't notice you there, but I already told you, we don't want to buy any more magazines." Before she could fully close the door, Lalani stuck her foot out and pried the door open with a fake smile plastered on her face. She fished a letter out of her pocket and handed it to the girl.

"Here, take this, read it, and don't be late. Your helicopter leaves at 7:00 A.M. sharp tomorrow in the Wal-Mart parking lot, so I suggest that you get packing. I'm _supposed_ to take a picture with you," She holds up a digital camera. "but I don't do pictures. Later." With that, Lalani left the clueless girl with the random note. She opened it and read it aloud.

_Dear Carter Barille,_

_We would like to congratulate you on your acceptance to Total Drama Hollywood! There is only one catch; you will not be joining as a contestant, but as part of Team Total Drama. You can think of it as an internship if you'd like. I assume that the person who has given you this letter has explained everything, so all we need is you. Thank you._

_~Total Drama_

As she finished reading, Carter closed the note, shoving it in her pocket. She casually walked inside as quiet as a mouse…well, she was until-

"MOM! DAD! BRO! SIS! I MADE IT ON TOTAL DRAMA!"

_In a place that will remain unknown(for specific reasons)…_

Silena and Lalani were back in the helicopter on their way to visit their next new member of Team Total Drama. As it landed, the two girls grew a bit curious as to where they were. Silena was the first to speak up.

"So, uh…where are we exactly?" The pilot shrugged his shoulders up and down, checking the built-in GPS on his control panel.

"It doesn't say. Just go ahead and find her." The pilot landed the helicopter in the back of a closed elementary school.

Lalani looked over to him. "But we don't even have this chicks' address. How are we supposed to find her?" The pilot turned back in his seat.

"What do you mean 'we'?" Lalani rolled her eyes.

"Not me and you, I mean me and Silen…a…" She looked over to her side to find that Silena had left the helicopter. "…_crap_"

_With Silena…_

"So you have a little sister…but she's not really your sister? I don't get it." The girl Silena was talking to looked tired and a bit irritated.

"She's adopted. Meaning she's my sister, but not really. Do you get it now?" Silena shook her head up and down vigorously. The girl she was talking took one last bite of her taco supreme and walked out of the Taco Bell restaurant, her dark jeans with black floral spiral designs brushed against her black combat boot, which were now clonking against the linoleum floor. Silena quickly noticed this and chased out after her.

"Wait!" Silena tugged on the back of the other caramel skinned girl's hot pink, bell-sleeved, off-the-shoulder top, trying to get the girl to stop. As the girl turned around, her long, semi-curly pink hair with hot pink streaks flew in her face, and she used one of her black fingerless glove-clad hands to take Silena's hands from her shirt. Her rainbow-colored(of course they're contacts) eyes looked down at Silena skeptically(her being about an inch or two taller), one eyebrow raised. "…What?" Silena reached in her pocket and pulled out a letter.

"Here ya' go! Your helicopter will show up tomorrow at 7:40 A.M. sharp in this parking lot, m'kay? So hurry up and get packed!-Oh! I almost forgot," Silena pulled out the same digital camera Lalani had and wrapped an arm around the taller girl, taking a picture. She looked at it and giggled. "Cute!" With that, Silena skipped away, leaving the other girl completely clueless. She looked down at the letter, opening it, and read it to herself. (it says the same thing as Carter's letter, except this one said _'Dear Serrenedy Elizabeth White'_)

After Serrenedy read the note, her frown turned upwards a bit…a very tiny bit. She shoved the note in her pocket and walked away, feeling content.

_In another random place…_

The helicopter landed, yet again, in another parking lot, the only difference about this lot was that the store it belonged to was still being built. So while it was landing, half-full paint cans and large rolls of paper went flying all-over the place. Some of the workers were frustrated because of the paint that had splattered onto the building, and some were too worried about their own welfare than that of the building. As the propellers on the copter came to a slow halt, Lalani stepped out of it and then followed Silena…who was…handcuffed to the shorter Hawaiian girl…Lalani looked back at Silena.

"The only reason I'm handcuffed to you is so that I won't have to go searching around some place I've never been just to see you talking to the hobos that camp outside of Taco Bell." Silena pouted.

"All they wanted was some loose change, gosh!"

"Whatever Harold."

"So now who are we looking for?"

"I have no clue whatsoever," she takes a small list from out of her bra(she has no pockets ) and reads it over. "It says we're looking for some kid named Tomas Kin…Nicholi…Romonova?" Silena starts running down the street, dragging Lalani around with her.

"Tomas! Tomas Kin Nicholi Romonova! TOMAS! TOOOMMAAASS!-" Silena would have finished shouting out some random kid's name if it weren't for her knocking into someone. They both went flying towards the ground…well, they _all _went flying towards the ground. The guy she knocked into helped her to her feet. When the girls were up they gave the boy a swift look-over.

He was just a bit taller than Silena, maybe at about 5'8", and he had a pale complexion. His big, dark blue eyes were focused on wiping the non-existent dirt from his black long-sleeved shirt. Along with the shirt, he had cargo pants and combat boots of the same color. What stood out most about him though was his hair, which was a silvery white and went just past his ears. The teen finally looked up from his shirt and over at the two girls before him.

"I'm sorry about that Ms.…and Ms., I just wasn't watching where I was going. Good day to you-" Lalani cut him off.

"Are you Tomas Kin," she looked back down at her list, "Nicholi Romonova?" The boy straightened himself out and looked down at her.

"Well it depends on who's asking?" Silena takes a step forward and smiles brightly.

"Well, we're from Total Drama, and we noticed that you signed up for the fourth season: Total Drama Hollywood!" Lalani finished for her.

"And you haven't been selected to compete on the show! Congratulations!" Silena gave the girl an annoyed look. Tomas' expression became a bit disappointed.

"Is that all you wanted to tell me, because I've got-" Silena stopped the boy dead in his tracks.

"Wait, you didn't let us finish!" She sighed and reached into her pocket, grabbing her digital camera and the last letter in her pocket. "Open it, open it!" Tomas sighed and opened it, and while he was reading, Silena tugged Lalani over to the boy and posed as she took a picture. She looked at it and frowned a bit, disappointed at how Lalani had an annoyed/glare/closed eyes, and the boy was reading the letter. Speaking of the boy, he began to smile and looked up from the paper to the two girls expectantly.

"A helicopter will be here to pick you up tomorrow morning, at 8:15 A.M. sharp at the parking lot of that unfinished building. Go get packing!" Tomas' inner shyness emerged and he began to get a bit nervous.

"But wait! I d-don't know how to be an i-intern! H-how am I supposed to h-help out with anything if I have no experience with kids my own age!" His face began to lose the barely noticeable color slowly, he gulps hard. "What about the…girls?...I mean, I'll be the only guy!" Lalani scoffs, obviously bored with the situation at hand.

"I thought boys your age would love that...are you gay?" Tomas goes from nervous to annoyed.

"No, I'm not, but I thought that dogs weren't allowed to roam without a leash." Silena notices the growing tension and decides intervene.

"Well, uh, we've got to get back to the office now, and tomorrow we'll meet you here at 8:15 sharp, if your late then it'd be a shame to have to leave you. Tomorrow we'll be going all-over America, Canada, etc. to give the actual contestants their acceptance letters and all that fun stuff! So we'll see you tomorrow?" The boy smiles shyly.

"Sure."

**Aaaaaaaaaaand scene! Well, this is only part one of the casting call, done my way**** The actual contestant list will be posted either Friday afternoon or on Saturday, and most of you already know if you made it, which basically sucks the suspense out of everything**** So until then, chou;)**

**~JT_out;3**


	3. Cast List Part 1

!Not Another OC Fic! (A.K.A~Total Drama Hollywood)

**I just want to say I'm so sorry about the wait, it's just that I've been having to travel a lot, basketball season started earlier than I expected, people keep **_**"borrowing" **_**my laptop with all my story files on it, and my grandfather is very sick, so I've been helping out my grandmother with him and with the work around her house. So I have been a bit busy with some things, and I am so sorry to those who I told I'd be updating sooner, it's just that things are getting a bit…out of hand…but I will ****not**** be giving up on the story. I'll just have to stop making so many promises to you guys:/**

**And to you guys who are wondering how I've been able to get onto the site, I've been using my iTouch. Like for reviews and APPs. So there's your answer**

**Also, to **someone you don't know**, whoever you are, I just want you to know that that little review you gave me made me happy that there are some people who'll keep me going faster. So whoever you are, can you reveal yourself please?**

**The next chapter will be up ASAP, but I don't know when that'll be since I can't predict the future:/ So look out for it guys**

**And I do have to admit, I was a bit over my head in writing the cast list, I mean, over 3,000 words just to put up the list? Seriously? But hey, I think I broke a record**** Okay, let me shut up now…**

**Disclaimer: When you think about it, it's actually a compliment. Someone actually thinks that I would own the Total Drama series, aww, they think I'm special^^**

_Jackson, Tennessee; 6:58 A.M.; Wal-Mart parking lot…_

Carter Barille rushed towards her local Wal-Mart parking lot, her luggage being dragged behind her. She spotted an unfamiliar helicopter right in the middle of the row, blocking cars and creating traffic. She awkwardly speed walked to the helicopter as car horns blared, and a few words which you should never mention on Fanfiction stories were thrown about.

She finally reached the helicopter and she was face to face with Lalani, the door separating them. She waited a bit too long and soon grew impatient, so she banged on the door.

"Hey, Lalani, open the door!" Lalani looked down at the non-existent watch on her hand and held up a finger. Two minutes passed and she finally opened the door. "What was that about, you just caused a major traffic jam!" The shorter girl just shrugged.

"More drama for us, and we told you _7:00 _sharp, not _6:58_, now come on, we need to get the rest of the team. Carter reluctantly got into the helicopter and right before they took off, Lalani rolled down the window and gave the angry drivers behind them 'the bird'.

_Unknown area; 7:56; Taco Bell parking lot…_

An impatient Serrenedy White tapped her foot repeatedly on the asphalt of the Taco Bell parking lot. A small boy with a shiny red balloon and his mother walked past her, and the boy looked at her and smiled a gapped-tooth smile…like Cody's. Serrenedy did nothing but stare at the young boy emptily, his balloon popping mysteriously, making his lip quiver in fear as he grabbed onto his mother's leg. The woman looked down at her son in shock and angrily looked over to the 16 year old girl.

"Excuse me! I have no idea what your problem is but you can't just go around terrorizing people, especially my 6-year-old son like that! I believe you owe both of us an apology!" Serrenedy looked up at her slowly, the intimidating blank look on her face never once faltering.

"T.E.A.R. Lady, I've got a million better things to do other than make your little boy happy, m'kay? So go run along and cry to someone who cares got it!" The woman picks up her son and runs off with her son. Serrenedy-who could really just care less-cleaned the dirt from her fingernails and waited for the helicopter-which was supposed to be there over twenty minutes ago-to come pick her up. Speaking of helicopters, the Team Total Drama helicopter began to lower itself towards the ground, except it was right over Serrenedy, who had to duck and jump to avoid being smooshed. She landed in her luggage and the door to the helicopter opened, and our popped Serrenedy's most favorite person in the world: Silena!...With both of her hands filled with fast food bags! She tossed one to the angry girl and motioned for her to come into the copter.

"What the hell took you so long?" Silena flinched at the tone of the other girl's voice, and the use of the word hell.

"Sorry, we stopped for breakfast. Come on, after we pick up Thomas we're heading all over the place to deliver these letters to the contestants who made it." Serrenedy raised a questioning brow.

"Why can't we just text them or something?" Silena smiled.

"Well the studio doesn't want anything to go easy for us or the contestants, so it's gonna be a long day." The two sighed simultaneously and headed into the helicopter.

_Another unknown area; 8:21 A.M.; Parking lot of an unfinished building…_

Tomas, like the last TTD teammate, was waiting at the spot he was told, sitting patiently on his luggage with a hand on his head. He checked his watch, seeing that twenty-one minutes had already passed and there was no sight of the TTD copter anywhere. About five minutes later, the copter landed outside of the fenced parking lot _again_, in the middle of the street causing yet _another _traffic jam. Tomas ran over to the fence and stared at the copter in shock as both Lalani and Silena stepped out of it and walked casually to the fence as if there were no car horns blaring or swears thrown at them. Silena was the first to talk.

"Hey TK, why are you behind the fence?" TK looked at the girl as if she were growing another head.

"What are you _talking _about? You were supposed to be on _this_ side of the fence, not in the middle of the street!" He said all of this in a fast Russian accent. Lalani rolled her eyes.

"Well you need to hurry up, we've got a _long _day ahead of us. So get your rich little Russian butt over the damn fence already!" TK looked as if he were about to say something back, but he reluctantly walked over to grab his bags, and threw them over the fence. The girls had to jump out of the way to avoid being hit. TK hopped the fence, grabbed his bags, and walked over to the copter, ignoring the car horns and swears. As he opened the door, he saw his new teammates: Serrenedy and Carter. He grew paler then he already was as Lalani and Silena showed up behind him.

"So," Lalani started, putting a small hand on his shoulder, "I see you've met your new teammates. Serrenedy, Carter, this is Tomas, but you can call him TK. Any questions? No. Okay then, let's go!" The three teens hopped in the copter as it flew off, the traffic which was now miles long, was able to move freely again, but the horns and swears never ceased.

**(CAST LIST TIME!)**

_New York, New York; 9:00 A.M.…_

The copter landed in a very large front lawn which belonged to an even larger mansion-like home. There were fancy shrubs and garden toys everywhere, and a beautiful garden across the front of the house. Inside of the copter, the girls(and boy) discussed how they'd be doing this.

"So," Silena started, "just how are we going to do this, there are _way_ too many places to go just to deliver these letters. Do you think we should split up?" Carter looked up from her sketch pad.

"Well we could do that, but we've only got one copter." Lalani sighed.

"I'll just call up the studio to send in four more." She made a quick call and shut her phone just as soon as she opened it. "Okay, the other copters'll be here real soon. So let's discuss this. I'll take the rest of New York, this one here in Boston. Silena, you take Illinois and Michigan. Serrenedy, you'll take Texas, Florida, and California. Carter, you'll take Australia and France-" At the mention of France, Carter slammed her notebook and her eyes brightened and Silena looked shocked and upset.

"F-France? Are you serious? That's like the third fashion capital of the world! Thank you!" She hugged Lalani as Silena pulled her off of her and looked toward the Hawiian.

"What? Paris, France is the city of **love**, and everyone knows that love and romance is my life! How are you going to stick me in Michigan!" She starts to pout. "I thought we were best friends." Lalani rolls her eyes and turns towards TK.

"And _you_," she said that with a lot of annoyance in her voice, "will be covering _all _of Canada, enjoy." With that, she hopped out of the copter and headed up to the front door of the mansion-like house before TK got to say anything. She knocked on the door as a teenage boy opened it, the girl plastered on the fakest smile she could muster. "**Greggory McCartney**, congratulations, you've made it onto Total Drama Hollywood! This letter gives you all of the information you need to know, so we'll see you soon!

"That's awesome, thanks!... Uh, what's with the copters?..." He points to the helicopters, "And who are they?" he points to Team Total Drama and Silena and Carter give a small wave.

"Oh time will tell." The sounds of four helicopters were heard over-head and Greg looked at them strangely.

"Uh, I won't ask. Thanks." With that he closed the door and Lalani wiped the smile from her face, turning towards her new teammates, she spoke up.

"Okay kiddies, your rides are here so lets's… uh, where'd Serrenedy and Carter go?" She had noticed that the two girls and two helicopters were missing from the group. TK glared at her.

"Yeah, they left while you were talking, and I was dumb enough not to go with them." Lalani walked up to him as TK stepped over to her, Silena nervously standing in between them.

"Well it would've made everything easier if you'd left."

"Oh really now? Well why did you stay, huh?" TK leaned over in her face about to reply, until Silena pulled his head back up and dragged him over to his helicopter. She pushed him into the copter, slammed the door, and slapped the back of the copter as if it were a horse as it flew off. She did the same with Lalani and then took off in her own helicopter.

_New York, New York. Lalani…_

Lalani's helicopter landed on the top of a coffee shop building. She climbed down the staircase and ended up inside of the shop, which was decently filled. Lalani's nose crinkled in disgust at the smell of black coffee, fresh newspaper, and happy people. Her nose crinkled up so badly at the next sight that one passerby asked her if she was alright. Lalani saw a teenage girl flirting with three older guys.

Lalani rolled her eyes and strolled over to the girl, snapping her fingers, the three older guys rushed away from the table as Lalani sat down across from the other girl.

"Hello. I'm Lalani Kumakaia, and by the looks of those…_men_…you must be** Andromeda Winters, **are you not?" The girl in question non-chantly nodded.

"So what if I am?" Lalani's obvious annoyance made Andromeda smirk.

"Well, sadly, you've been selected to compete in Total Drama Hollywood alongside 23 other contestants." She slid a letter towards the other girl. "Here, take it, read it, and don't think about trying to outshine me," she stood up and stalked away from the table, "because you'll just embarrass yourself trying."

_Random park, New York; Lalani__**(I had to make this one up)**__…_

Lalani was looking down at the notes she wrote down earlier about the future contestants that she'd be recruiting. Right now, she was at *_bleep*_, and had to give him his information letter. The notes said that he had no exact home right now, and basically roamed around New York. So Lalani followed his example and roamed around herself. Having stopped at several different clothing stores and a Cold Stone ice cream shop, she walked over to a small, quaint park with many beautiful trees and litter all over it. Under one of the trees, there was a boy meditating. Lalani sighed, already knowing who the boy was, so she walked over to him.

"Hey there kid, you're **Souun Houjo**, right?" The boy didn't move an inch, he didn't even look like he were breathing. She waved both hands in front of his face, but still got nothing. She decided to have some fun and took out a magic marker from her pocket. Before she was able to give the boy a marker-mustache/unibrow combo, he grabbed her hand and opened his eyes in less than a second. Lalani jumped and stood upright, looking at the boy strangely. "So are you Souun or not?"

"….."

She raised an eyebrow at the teen and just handed him his letter, which he quietly took and went back to meditating. Lalani sighed and walked away from the team. '_Only two more, kid, hang in there…'_

_Albany, New York; Lalani…_

Lalani sighed as she climbed the steps of another simple apartment building and walked down the hallway of the 6th floor. She stopped at room 97C and knocked on the door repeatedly and absentmindedly until the door opened. The boy who opened the door was knocked in the face a few times before he held the shorter girl's hand. The boy smiled brightly at her and let go of her hand.

"Hey, what's up? How's it going, whatcha up to, hola senorit_aaaa_." He held the last 'a' in a drawl and lowered his head, looking at the shorter girl through his hair. She looked at him strangely but shook it off, handing him a letter. "What's this? I didn't order anything." Lalani sighed and gave him the note, slowly walking away from the boy. "Hey, wait… Where ya' goin?" He let the last words out in a bit of a whiney voice. He opened the letter and read it out loud.

"_Dear _**Joseph Hart**_, -_Oh hey, that's me!-

_Congratulations you have made it onto…._blah, blah, blah…_Total Drama Hollywood…_" He trailed off as he smiled to himself and stalked back into the room. Once he closed the door, a loud 'WOOHOO!' was heard inside of the simple apartment.

_Boston, Massachusetts; Lalani…_

Lalani sighed as she walked down the hallway of a large apartment building on the 9th floor, she stopped in front of apartment 934B and knocked on the door. 80's disco music was heard blaring through the wooden door as a young girl opened it, dancing lightly to the music.

"Hiya! How's it going?" Lalani gave her trademark fake smile.

"Um…_hiya…_I'm Lalani Kumakaia, you're **Felicity Morrison **and I'm here to give you this," she handed the girl the letter after she finished spinning around and rolling her arms together, the girl stopped dancing and just swayed, bopping her head to the music,

"Well how do you know I'm Felicity? I could just be some stranger who broke into her house and-" Lalani held up a hand to the other girl.

"Oh_ please,_ you may just be the only teen on the planet who actually dances to Earth, Wind, and Fire in 2011. It's not that hard to figure out who you are." Felicity sighed and hung her head.

"Fine, you got me. So what is _this_?"

"_This_, is a letter of acceptance to Total Drama Hollywood, congratulations! Goodbye." With that, she left in a bit of bliss because that had been her last house to visit. But she did turn around when she heard a loud crash coming from the room. She turned to see Felicity on the floor near a broken vase with a flower and soil on her head. The girl looked up and waved from the floor.

"Heheh, hiya…I think I booty-bumped a little _too_ hard." Lalani shook her head and walked away from the disco diva.

_Chicago, Illinois; Silena…_

Silena walked out of the copter and up to a medium–sized apartment building. She ended up at the 6th floor and walked to room 409, knocking on the door, it opened slowly, smoke pouring from the top of it and spreading out into the hallway. A boy around her age answered the door.

"Can I help-" the boy was cut off by a loud voice in the background.

"Devin, who the hell is that?" The boy sighed and shouted back.

"I don't know Mike!" He turned back to her and spoke normally. "Can I help you?"

Silena coughed a bit at the smoke. "Um, are you **Devin Spades**?"

"Yes. And you are?"

"Oh, sorry, I'm Silena Heart. I'm here to give you this." She handed him the letter and smiled. "You've been selected to compete in the fourth season of Total Drama! Congratulations!" With that, Devin gave a solute with the letter and closed the door, and more yelling could be heard behind it. Silena stood still for a second before she walked off.

_Still in Chicago; Silena__**(I had to make this one up)**_

Silena didn't have to travel to far, she only had to walk a few blocks to get to her next stop, which was yet another apartment building. About ten minutes later, she walked down a dimly lit hallway and stopped at a door which was right in front of the emergency staircase, so just in case she needed to make a quick getaway, there it is. She knocked on the door, a bit intimidated by the mood that the dim hall was emitting. A boy opened the door, and immediately smiled at the girl, spreading his arms wide towards her.

"Hey there sweetie, the names Goodsbury, **William Goodsbury**," he reached into his room and pulled out a card with his name on it, "here's my card. So what brings you here toots? You here to buy something, or were you too entranced with good looks and charms that you couldn't keep ya' hands offa me?" Silena pretended to put the card in her back pocket, but merely tossed it onto the floor, which she thought about picking up and throwing it away after this little meeting.

"Um, I'll have to pass on both, I'm only here to give you this." She handed him his respective letter from her pocket. He opened it and read it over, then looked up at her and smirked.

"Looks like we'll be seein' more of each other pretty soon, but uh," he reached down behind her and picked up the card she dropped, handing it to her. "You dropped this." He smirked and gave her the call me sign, then, closed the door in her face. Silena turned around, tossing the card in the trash, wondering what the hell just happened.

_Highland Park, Michigan; Silena…_

Silena strolled on the sidewalk of the peaceful neighborhood, looking around and enjoying every moment of it. She stopped in front of a fairly small home, with a few trees in the front yard. Silena walked up the stone pathway and knocked on the door a few times. A girl opened the door and smiled nervously. Silena gave a small wave.

"Hi, are you **Catriona Forbes**?" The girl nervously shook her head. "Great!I'm Silena Hart and I'm from Total Drama. You've been selected for the show, congratulations!" Silena handed her the note and was about to walk off until Catriona grabbed hold of her arm and began to whisper.

"Have you seen a guy named Pedro out there? Like in the trees or behind a bush?" Silena thought about it and shook her head. "Oh…okay then, t-thanks." Catriona looked desperately from east to west and slammed the door, then she called out from behind it. "Thank you!" Silena stood still for a second before thinking to herself.

'_I think I know why they picked her…'_

_Waterford, Michigan__**(I had to make this one up)**__; Silena_

Silena walked through yet another small, wet neighborhood in Waterford. She walked up to another small, yet simple home and knocked on the door a few times. A girl opened the door, quickly scanning over Silena going unnoticed. Once she figured Silena was no threat nor was selling magazines or cookies, she opened the door wider and spoke up.

"Hi, can I help you?"

"Umm, not exactly. Just read this, it will give you all the info you need." Silena handed her a letter.

"What do I need this for?"

"You _are_ **Brittany Kimberly Fields** right?"

"Uh…yeah?"

"Good, then just follow the directions in this letter and you'll be fine!" Silena finished with a smile. Brittany still had some unfinished questions that needed to be answered, but Silena wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

"But I don't-" Brittany was cut off by the door slamming in her face. Silena walked away, but felt a bit guilty.

"Sorry!" Then she was finally able to leave the girl's home with no guilt and go back to headquarters.

**Okay, so I just decided to split the cast list into two parts because I feel that I've been lacking with my updates. Also, like I said before, I went a little overboard and I'm really sorry if I bored you. I'm only trying to develop your characters better so later on it will be easier and more fun for everyone**

**To those whose characters were mentioned in this chapter, if you have any comments on how you'd like them to be portrayed, or any suggestions for me, don't be shy. I'll take all the help I can get!**

**So next chapter will probably be up by tonight m'kay, I basically just wrote the whole two parts in one chapter, but realized that it was too long and that you may get bored with it. So hang in there guys! Love ya', mean it!**

**~JT_out;3**


	4. Cast List Part 2

**Sorry about the hold up, I had a surprise basketball tournament (3 games on Saturday and 3 games Sunday) so I had to train for it. We did pretty well, although I did end up with a busted lip and a banged up knee, it's a tough sport don'tcha know? So here's the second part of the cast list, and you can find the traditional cast list at the bottom of the chapter in case you missed anything. READ ON!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own this,**

**Neither do you,**

**Why must we say things,**

**We already knew?- A suckish poem by JadeTyga**

**)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(**

_In a helicopter over the North Atlantic Ocean; Carter…_

Carter was completely knocked out in her seat aboard her personal helicopter. She was tightly wrapped in blankets, had her head nestled in small pillows, and earplugs in her ears. She was snoring loudly and a waterfall of drool was absorbed by her many blankets. It was about four more hours before she reached Paris, might as well get comfortable, right?

_Pensacola, Florida; Serrenedy…_

Serrenedy walked down the streets of Florida on her way to visit her first stop. It was hot and humid, typical Florida weather, and Serrenedy was sweating in her long-sleeved shirt and dark jeans. People gave her strange looks as she walked by because of her clothes and oddly colored hair. She would've knocked one boy out if it hadn't been for another girl knocking into her. She turned to glare down at the girl, except she looked familiar, as if she's seen her before. Serrenedy thought for a second and asked the girl a question.

"Are you **Alisa Marie Adams**?" The girl looked confused for a second, but then smiled brightly and straightened herself out.

"Of course I am-wait, how did you know who I was?" The girl was honestly confused and tilted her head to the side. Serrenedy sighed loudly and shoved a letter into the nice girl.

"Here, just take it and follow the directions. If you don't understand it or you get lost on your way to the airport then that's on you. Any questions? No? Goodbye and good riddens." Serrenedy walked off as the nicer girl stood there confused, but then smiled and waved. She tried to open the letter, but was unable to, so deciding to give up on the letter, she sighed and walked off.

_Huston, Texas; Serrenedy…_

Serrenedy walked down the long trail of land, the spaced out homes with giant yards were actually very beautiful…in a country ranch-like way. She looked down at her directions and stopped at her second stop, at a nice, ranch styled home. She walked down the horrendously long walk-way but stopped as she saw a young man to her far left. Sighing because of the extra walking she'd have to do, she treaded over to him. The boy turned away from the horses he was feeding and smiled kindly at her.

"Howdy mam, what can I do ya' for this fine evenin'?" He asked her in a sweet, country accent.

"Here," she waved her hands 'excitedly' as she tossed him the letter, "you've been accepted on Total Drama Hollywood, _yay_! All you need to know is on the letter, so just read it and follow directions, can you follow directions?"

"Well actually I-" Serrenedy began to walk off while he was talking. "Excuse me mam-" He called after her but all she did was throw him a peace sign as she walked away. He looked a bit confused for a second and scratched the back of his head and put a hand on his hip.

"…Well isn't she just the sweetest?..." With that sarcastic comment, he turned back to his work.

On her way off of the ranch, Serrenedy pulled out the walkie-talkie that Lalani gave her and spoke into it.

"Lalani, it's Serrenedy, I've completed my two stops, I'm on my way back to the studio, over." The walkie-talkie was silent for a while before she got a response.

"Lalani here, did I forget to mention that you're also taking over the contestants in California? Looks like you've got some more work to do kid. Over." Serrenedy was too upset to reply, but she managed to get out a few angry sentences.

"Lalani, I'm _not_ going to California. There are too many homeless people, rich snobs, and dead-beats over there. And that's final." Serrenedy waited for a response, but got none. About three minutes later she began to get restless. "Lalani, answer me!... Hello?" Lalani finally answered.

"What now?"

"Why didn't you answer me?"

"You never said 'over'." Serrenedy was fuming now. "Anyways, I need you to hurry up and get to California, the season starts in a few days and we still need to help set up the hotel. Over and out."

Serrenedy sighed and shut off the walkie-talkie, heading over to the helicopter. Next stop, The Golden State.

_Vancouver, Canada; TK…_

Tomas was relieved that he finally reached his first house in Canada. His helicopter landed in front of a fairly big house on its lawn, tearing up half of the turf with the landing. He stretched as a girl came rushing out of the home and looked incredulously at the helicopter on her lawn, and then to the boy standing in front of it. She shakily asked him a question.

"W-what the h-heck is this all a-ab-about? W-who a-a-are you a-and why a-are you h-he-here?" TK gulped and handed her a letter.

"H-here, uh, take it and read it…uh…I got to go!" He rushed back into the helicopter and it quickly flew off, almost knocking the girl into the ground. She opened the letter and read it.

"_Dear __**Samantha Lyle**__,_

_Congratulations on making it onto Total Drama Hollywood…"_

You'd think that she'd be overly excited, but instead, she dropped to her knees and hyperventilated, cursing her stepmother in her head. She lied down in the grass and covered her face with her hands. Her stepmother came out and stood over.

"What happened Sam?"

Samantha removed one hand from her face. "I was accepted on Total Drama Hollywood." She groaned and turned over.

Her stepmom picked her up and dragged her toward the house. "That's great babe! I've got the perfect outfit for you!" She reached the door, but wasn't able to get inside without a little fight from Sam.

_Paris, France; Carter…_

Having run out of fuel when it had finally arrived in Paris, the helicopter had crashed into one of the downtown's many elegant apartments. Luckily, the building was still in progress, meaning no one was harmed in the tragedy. Carter, who had been aware of the crashing, was safely floating down in a parachute with the pilot to her upper right.

A few minutes passed and Carter had landed on top of a small pastry shop, a large crowd having surrounding that tiny building. In the crowd was exactly who Carter was searching for. She took a long, deep breath and yelled at the top of her lungs to the crowd.

"I'M LOOKING FOR **SUSAN ALABASTER**! DOES ANYONE KNOW WHO-" Carter was cut off by a croissant to the head. She turned around to face a girl with a bag of croissants in her hand and was sporting a black apron. The girl threw another buttery delicacy at Carter's face and began to snicker, only making the usually nice girl highly annoyed.

"Who the heck are you and-" Carter was cut off when another croissant was launched into her mouth. Spitting it out, she began to fume. "Would you cut that off? And are you Susan Alabaster or not?" The evil-looking girl only smirked darkly at the fashionista.

"Why yes, yes I am, what can I do you for?" As she said this, she reached into the plastic bag she was holding and began to toss a French onion bagel in her hand threateningly, though she smiled as if it were a friendly gesture. The scene soon began to change, the sun began to set and wind began to blow at the girl's hair and clothing. It resembled like a Japanese ninja fighting scene, like in the game machines you'd play at arcades. Carter took one step back, forgetting that she was at the edge of the building, but when she regained her composure, she had realized the bizarre scene she was currently in.

"What the heck happened to the sky? And why are you standing like that?" She had noticed the crouching tiger fighting stance that Susan was in, and like magic, the sky had changed back into its normal mid-day hue. Susan returned to her usual sinister look and shrugged. "You know what? This is getting too strange for me! Just take this letter so I can leave already!"

Susan took the letter from the other girl, watching her try to climb down the building with slight amusement. She stepped towards the edge of the building, peering over it to say something to the struggling girl.

"You do know that your helicopter is busted, right?" Carter just groaned loudly at the girl and waved her off when she reached the bottom, walking near the shopping outlet of downtown Paris.

_Thunder Bay, Ontario; TK…_

TK's copter landed on the outskirts of Thunder Bay, meaning he'd have to huff it to his next destination. Once he reached his second stop for the day, he dropped his jaw a bit. It was a run-down apartment building, the paint chipping off of the brick structure, graffiti on the sides of the walls, and a few broken windows that had been '_fixed'_ up from the inside with some duck tape and cardboard. TK cautiously stepped inside of the building and decided to use the stairs instead of the elevator.

Once he reached the 5th floor of the building and found room 12E, he knocked on the door quietly, it's not that he was pregidous or anything, it's just that when you're raised in royalty, it's strange being in a place like this. A boy peaked his head from the door and looked at TK with a nonchalant expression, a pigeon landing on his shoulder making TK jump in surprise. TK looked at the bird in astonishment.

"Is that a…a-"

The gloomy boy cut him off a bit annoyed. "Yes. This is a pigeon. What do you want?"

TK stayed quiet for a while and the other boy's patient was wearing thin and he cleared his throat. "Umm, are you Zephyr…uh…there's no last name here."

The boy sighed, showing the small amount of patience he has for TK. "Yes. I'm Zephyr, and you don't need to know my last name, no one does. TK raised an eyebrow and sighed himself, scrambling through his pockets, pulling out a dingy note. Both looked down at the note until the pigeon swooped down and grabbed it, giving it to his master. The other boy opened it, read it, and slammed the door in Tomas' face. TK stood for a few seconds before a voice was heard from behind the door.

"You can leave now."

_Toronto, Canada; TK_

The helicopter landed on a small patch of land in front a nice little log cabin, it looked nice and cozy, making TK feel much more welcomed then he did with the bird boy. He calmly walked over to the cabin and knocked on the door, a small girl opened the door, but as it opened, a bucket full of freezing cold water filled with ice cubes fell on his head and he gave a loud yelp in surprise.

"What the Hell?" he shouted, but saw the little girl and his eyes widened, the girl just smiled up at him.

"What does hell mean?" TK's eyes got wider and he bent over, putting a finger to his lips.

"Shh, that is a very bad word, you shouldn't say that, okay?"

"Okay," she answered with a smile, "My name's Martha, what's yours?" TK smiled a bit at this and kneeled down to the girl's level.

"Hi, I'm Tomas, is **Todd Blagaire **here?" The girl nodded and ran inside of the house, moments later a boy came to the door, leaning on its frame.

"You called-…what the hell happened to you?" TK pointed up and Todd followed his finger, noticing the empty bucket. He raised his eyebrow and looked back to the soaking wet boy in front of him. "Oh dude, my bad, that _was_ for my friends when they get here, but you sorta…beat 'em to it, eh." He scratched the back of his head. TK nodded and handed him a note.

"Here you go, read it and follow the directions, see you soon." TK left and Todd closed the door. On his way to his copter, three other guys came walking toward the house, but stopped to look at him. One of them spoke up.

"Dude, what happ-"

"Don't . Ask."

_Somewhere else in Toronto; TK…_

Tomas didn't have to fly too far to get to his next location. The copter landed about thirty minutes away from the last stop at a local park in the middle of the play area. Children scrambled away from the helicopter of death, screaming for help, and mothers scooped up their precious babies, carrying them to safety. Tomas stepped out of the copter and walked out casually, as if he didn't know that he had almost squashed several children with his copter.

Tomas spotted a familiar guy on a near bench, doodling on his arms. He only knew one guy who did that type of thing. TK walked over to the guy and stopped in front of him, letter in hand.

"You know it's not good to write on yourself." The other boy looked up at him, a distant look in his eyes, but he smiled anyways.

"Oh, well," he looked down at his arms, and then at the marker, then to TK a bit sheepishly, "I'd say it's a bit too late now, heheh."

_Paris, France; Carter…_

Carter had finally finished up about four hours of non-stop shopping, and had even showed her designs to a few of the clothing store's managers that said that she'd go far in the fashion industry. She had strolled over to find the building where the helicopter crashed, only to find a horrific scene. The copter had burst into flames, setting the building on fire, meaning that the burning building was surrounded by fire trucks.

The pilot was sitting at the same pastry shop that Carter was four hours earlier, eating a cream cheese bagel. Carter walked over to him expectantly. He looked up at her with cheese in his beard.

"Sorry kid, we'll be stuck here until the studio sends over another helicopter, so our next stop to Australia will have to be delayed. Carter was very disappointed at this.

"But the show starts in two days! I won't be able to get there and back in two days and still get ready for the show! How long will it be until the next copter gets here?" The man wiped the cheese from his scruffy beard and looked up at her sheepishly.

"Um, about that, heheh, you see, I hadn't really…" He trailed off and Carter caught on to what he was about to say without even needing him to finish. She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"You never called the studio did you?" The man held up his flip-phone and wiggled it swiftly.

"No bars."

_Vancouver, Canada; TK…_

TK found himself in Vancouver for a reason, to find the next contestant for the upcoming incredibly long season. He walked up to a twenty-story apartment building and walked inside, only to see a group of girls giggling in the front lobby. They spotted him and quieted down, still giggling but now they were whispering while looking at him. TK nervously walked over to them.

"Uh, hi, um, d-do you girls know a-a," he looked at the name on the letter in his hands, "**Jenna Scott**?" The girls separated a bit and a girl stepped out walking toward him. She smiled brightly and held out her hand for him to shake.

"Hi there, my Name's Jenna." Instead, he slapped the letter down in her hands and made a run for the door. One of Jenna's friends looked over her shoulder and looked at the letter giggling.

"Oooh, is that a _love _letter I see Jen?" Jenna just rolled her eyes and read the letter. She squealed and gave her friend a big hug.

"WOOHOO! I made it onto Total Drama Hollywood!" Her friends all squealed and they began talking about the show and what the boys might be like.

_Montreal, Canada; TK…_

Tomas ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Why did I have to get the most people, they couldn't of just let me stay in New York and…and…eat a slice or something…I really didn't have anything better to do after all." He walked down a nice neighborhood street and found himself at a two-story house. It was a comfortable place, not too big or small, and a small shed was just to the far right of the home.

TK walked over to the shed, and the closer he got, the more he could hear murmuring from inside. He knocked on the door and a loud gasp followed by a few '_clinks'_ and '_clanks'_ could be heard from inside. A voice cried out from the shed. "_One moment please!"_ A moment later, a boy poked his head from the shed and looked at TK curiously.

"A-are you h-here to take my money or something?" He reached in his pocket sighing, and took out some loose change, shoving it at Tomas. "Just take it, I don't feel like any nonsense today." Tomas chuckled and gave the boy his money and a letter.

"No no, I don't want your money. You're **Cybix Tremorh**, right?" The boy nodded and looked down at the letter, glad that he didn't have give up his precious milk-money.

"Indeed I am," the boy started with a goofy smile, "A-and might I ask who you are?" TK smiled and held out his hand.

"Tomas Kin Nicholi Romonova, but you can call me TK. I'll be seeing you soon." TK walked of leaving Cybix alone with the letter, a bit confused at how he left so quickly without being "thoroughly examined" (explaining why he was there completely). The boy opened the letter and read it, smiling, he turned towards the small shed and went back to his lonely work…or maybe he wasn't alone after all…

Back in the helicopter, Tomas slouched in his seat, sighing in relief. This had been his last house of the day. He reached into his pockets and took out his walkie-talkie, putting it up to his lips and turning it on in one swift move, he talked into the helicopter. "Hey guys, it's TK, I've covered all the Canadians and I'm heading back to headquarters, over." The talkie frizzled, signaling another voice on the other side of the line.

"Hey TK, Silena here, I'll meet you at the studio with Lalani. Serrenedy is in California and Carter is…on her way to France. See you at the studio, over." TK shoved the walkie-talkie back into his pocket and took a nap as the copter took flight.

_Paris, France; Carter…_

Finally giving up on trying to get to Australia, Carter had decided on giving up trying to get there. She pulled out her walkie-talkie and spoke into it, hoping to reach someone back in America.

"Carter to Team Total Drama, I need someone to deliver a letter to **Ashlee Holoroyd** of Queensland, Australia. Our helicopter's down and I won't be able to get it to her in time, over." A few seconds passed, and then it turned into thirty minutes, then into almost an hour before someone had answered.

"Sorry about the hold-up, this is TK speaking. We'll send the letter to Australia, though it'll be a while before we can get a helicopter back to you-" A frizzy voice was heard in the background though it sounded as if TK had cut it off before it was done speaking. "Sorry, again, anyways, we'll have a helicopter to you guys in about an hour. Oh, and Silena said hi-" he was again cut off by the same frizzy voice from before, this time it sounded as if it were yelling. "Well, not exactly hi, but I'd doubt that you'd really want to know what she really said. Hang in there Carter, over."

Carter was relieved, and seeing that she had about an hour to spare, she ran down the streets of Paris, hoping to find as many gift shops as possible to purchase a few souvenirs.

_San Francisco, California; Serrenedy…_

Serrenedy had found herself in the stands of a high school during a soccer tournament, sitting stoically among the rowdy crowd. In fact, she was the only person sitting down. There was a girl who was dribbling the ball with her feet so effortlessly that it wasn't too surprising at how many points she scored for her team.

Once the game was over, Serrenedy left the stands finishing off the hotdog she had gotten from the concession stand, and made her way over to the cheering, victorious team. On a few of the players shoulders was just who she was looking for. Serrenedy barged through the crowd of people as if they were never there, and pulled on the leg of the girl in the air.

Smiling and laughing –which Serrenedy obviously didn't like- the girl looked down at Serrenedy, who had lifted the letter towards her to grab.

"You're **Vanessa **Evans, right?" The girl looked down at Serrenedy cupping a hand to her ear due to the fact that the rowdy crowd and teammates shouting: "Vanessa! Vanessa!"repeatedly. Serrenedy handed the note for Vanessa to take, and once she did, she walked back to her helicopter.

_Los Angeles, California; Serrenedy…_

Serrenedy ended up in a nice neighborhood in LA, with big, mansion like houses. She stopped at a specific one with a girl around her age and a young boy practicing some baseball in the front yard. The girl tossed the ball to the boy, who tried to hit it, but missed, which Serrenedy laughed quietly at. The next few misses he finally made a hit…which ended up lodged up Serrenedy's nose, making it bloody. The two "athletes" ran over to the girl who was now on the floor, nursing her maybe broken nose, trying to dry it with a piece of paper from her pocket. The older girl spoke up.

"Dang shawty, you alright? That ball clocked you hard!" Serrenedy just shoved the letter into the girl's chest and stood up swiftly, trying to brush past the two. That is until the younger boy tugged on her shirt, trying to get her to turn around, which she reluctantly did. She would have scowled at the boy and yelled at him, but resisted for three simple reasons. One, his older sister was right there, two, she was beginning to get a headache, and three, the look the little boy was giving right now was starting to get to her.

"Um, yeah, I'm fine. Are you **Briana Taylor **Smith?"

"That's what it says on ma' birth certificate. So what do ya'-"

Serrenedy cut her off. "Here, just take this." She handed the Briana a letter covered in blood from her nose bleed. The girl grabbed a small corner of it and held it away from her face.

"Uh, thanks? And may I ask what it is?" She lifted the letter farther away from her face as it began to drip, scrunching up her face in disgust. Serrenedy just sighed and closed her eyes, then rubbed her temples.

"It _was_ an acceptance letter for Total Drama Hollywood," she began to walk away from Briana and the little boy, "maybe you'll be able to decipher it when it dries." Briana looked down to her brother, and he looked up to her, both of them had confused looks on their faces.

Queensland, Australia; ?...

"Pew pew pew, haha! Take that, and that, and some of these…and two of those! Aaaaaaand…YES, I totally powned your arse! Beat that, son!" The sounds of a loud voice was emitting from a very big house on a seemingly quiet street. A teenage boy ran from the house, looking tired and sweaty, screaming nonsense like, "I can't believe it!" and "I swear she's the spawn of Satan!" as he ran down the street.

Inside of the house was a young, teenage girl, mercilessly beating away at her X-box 360 game controller, sipping on a soda and talking on the phone at the same time.

"Yeah, Toby just ran out screaming like an idiot…uh-huh…well I didn't make him cry, but I know what I'm doing next week…" She continued to play the game effortlessly, until she paused it. "Hang on Val, I got a text message." She looked down at the message with the name: **Ashlee Holoroyd** at the beginning of it and read it, then began to cackle loudly. "Scratch that thought Val, I'm going to Hollywood!"

_Still in Hollywood; Serrenedy;_

Serrenedy hadn't had to walk too far to get to the next home. In fact, she only had to walk a few blocks to get there. She ended up in a neighborhood similar to Nickolas' own, and the house she stopped at looked no different, other than the fact that it was slightly larger and had no vines covering it. She walked to the doorstep and knocked on the door. Waiting for a fair amount of time, Serrenedy sighed and began to toy around with the band-aid on her nose.

Ten minutes had passed and Serrenedy became un amused with her band-aid. Assuming that he wasn't home, she began to walk away from the home. Just as soon as she left, a boy about an inch shorter than her opened the door and smiled.

"Hello, can I…help you?…" The boy looked to see no one at the door, so he looked around and took a step outside. Seeing nothing in particular, other than a foot sticking from behind his bushes, he closed the door slowly. A few seconds later, he opened the door and walked cautiously towards the foot in the bushes and opened them, finding a strange looking Hispanic male. The man got out of the bushes and looked around as if he were searching for someone.

"¿Conoce a una chica que se llama Catriona?" The boy stared blankly at the Hispanic male while he crept out of the bushes and lurked into the street slowly, all the while he was covering his face with his arm. Only his eyes were noticeable. The confused boy shook his head slowly. "Ah, bien entonces. Si ve ella, diga su Pedro la busca." And with that, _Pedro_ had disappeared behind a very slim street lamp, which only creeped the boy out further.

He turned to go back into the home but was stopped when a taller girl with pink hair pixilated (not literally) in front of him. He gave a small gasp and jumped back a little, then noticed a small popsicle in her hand that looked pretty familiar.

"Hey, where'd you get that popsicle?" He asked the girl who had looked down at the icy treat as if noticing it for the first time.

"Oh, I got it from your freezer. I was here earlier to give you this," she showed him a letter, "but no one answered the door. So I broke into the house through your back door, but no one was inside. I was going to leave the letter on the table in your kitchen, but I got hungry, so I looked in the freezer and grabbed the last popsicle." She had explained it all as if it were nothing, but the boy looked highly annoyed by that point. The girl being Serrenedy had sported a questioning look on her face, and then she chuckled darkly. "You know what would have been really funny?" The boy shook his head.

"No, I don't." His voice was highly irritated by then.

"If I were at the wrong house, and you weren't **Charlie Stevens**. Are you?" The boy almost blew a fuse, his face was so red and irritated that he almost couldn't hold in his anger, taking a slow and shallow breath, he exhaled slowly.

"No, I'm not Charlie, he lives two houses down." Serrenedy raised an eyebrow at his facial expressions and began walking away without mumbling as much as a "sorry" or a "thank you". He slammed the door shut, and by the time Serrenedy reached the side walk, a high-pitched scream could be heard from inside of the house, followed by a loud: "AND WHO THE HECK IS PEDRO?"

_Pasadena, California; Serrenedy…_

Serrenedy stepped…well, stomped, out of the copter, slamming its door shut behind it, cracking the window. She stormed down the streets of Pasadena, crashing into people, old ladies…fruit carts… She ended up in a nice little neighborhood between Traverse Street and Corudon Way, with children and their families playing on their lawns, which only made her scowl at them all. She walked past several homes, and found herself in front of a two story castle-like home with vines on its walls. She walked up the stone pathway that led to the door and knocked on it. A boy whose eyes were glued to a Nintendo screen idly opened the door, without even looking up at whoever was at his door.

Serrenedy, already being overly annoyed, slammed his Nintendo shut and lifted his chin so he'd look at her. She gave him the evil eye and shoved a letter into his chest. He was a bit threatened, but pissed at the same time, so he decided to speak up.

"What did you do that for? I was just in the middle of slaying a group of the Heartless on Kingdom Hearts! You've just killed us all!" Serrenedy, who was already passed her breaking point, grabbed the boy's shirt collar and pulled him close to her face.

"You're **Nickolas Dolt**, right?" The boy shook his head with an aggravated look on his face, but kept his cool. "Good. Take this letter, read it, and follow the directions. If you get lost or confused, then that's too damn bad for you. Now get the hell out of my face." Nickolas raised a questioning eyebrow.

"But this is _my_ house. Why do I have to-" Before he could finish, Serrenedy let go of his shirt, and pushed him away from her at the same time. He backed away slowly, not taking his eyes off of her once. "You are _so _lucky momma raised me right, because she definitely didn't raise no fool." He slammed the door in her face, leaving her with the questioning look.

"That…didn't even make sense…" She walked off still a bit confused, and less pissed off. Well, until a rubber ball hit her in the back of the head. A little boy came over to apologize and claim it, but before he could say anything, Serrenedy had popped the ball with her left hand and dropped it on his head, stalking over to her copter.

_Hollywood, California; Serrenedy…_

Serrenedy stepped out of her helicopter and onto the streets of Hollywood, where she'd be staying for a while very soon. She looked around and saw the diversity of people on the streets. Streets performers, wannabe celebrities, homeless guys, and…one guy dressed as a banana singing "I'm a banana, I'm a banana, I'm a banana, look at me go! GO GO!" Serrenedy stared at him strangely as he smiled creepily at her, holding out a banana to her to take, which was an offer she quickly refused.

She walked down the street, noticing that about 99.9% of the people were wearing sunglasses, so she walked over to a nearby sunglass cart and snagged a pair while the owner wasn't looking. She jogged away from the cart and turned a corner, but noticed a girl her age running from an angry older woman right towards her. Serrenedy jumped out of the way as they passed her by, but the girl being chased looked very familiar. She too joined in the chase, but kept a good distance between herself and the two females ahead of her.

The younger girl ran into an alley, which soon ended in a dead end. Turning around, the girl was face to face with the older woman, who was holding an old wooden bat in her hand. Serrenedy ran into the alley and called out to the two girls.

"Hey! There you are little sister! I've been looking everywhere for you, mom wants us now-" The older woman turned towards her, now fuming.

"You know this little, little-" Serrenedy raised an eyebrow, and cut her off.

"Watch it lady, and yes I do know her, I just said she was my sister, didn't I? Anyways," Serrenedy motioned for the woman to come closer, which she reluctantly did. "She's a bit…slow in the head. And she also has a few mental disorders." Serrenedy nodded her head toward the girl who was now on her hands and knees, hissing at an alley cat which hissed back at her, making her pounce on the cat. "See what I mean?" The woman nodded her head and spared Serrenedy one last passing glance before she walked off.

"Well you better be sure to keep that _thing_ on a leash." Serrenedy rolled her eyes and looked towards the girl, pulling her up by her collar and kicking the creepy kitty away.

"You're **Julia Harrison**, right?" The girl rose to her feet with a scowl on her face and pushed Serrenedy into a wall. Serrenedy only rolled her eyes, pulling out a lighter and tossing it into a nearby trashcan, lighting it on fire. The girl's eyes soon grew abnormally larger and she ran over to the can, not once removing her eyes from it. Serrenedy pulled out a letter and put it in Julia's pocket. "Figures. Read this and follow the directions, got it?" Julia didn't respond, being too transfixed with the trashcan fire, so Serrenedy just turned and walked off. "Whatever, and you owe me a new lighter."

**)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(**

**Okay, so a few of these parts sucked, and it was a bit longer than I hoped it would be, but at least I finished it See, the thing is, I'll be in Texas next week for Spring Break, and I'm not exactly sure if I'll have the introduction chapter up by then. So hopefully it will be, and if not, bare with me people **

**Now as some of you have noticed, your OCs did not show up in this chapter, I just want to say that it's all a part of my plan darlings, all a part of my plan;) So whatever you do, don't give up hope, because I've found a spot for everyone who signed up, you'll just have to wait and see what I've got up my sleeve…**

**Anyways, here's the normal cast list:**

**Girls:**

Alisa Marie Adams- The Overly Nice Girl- TheAmazingCasey

Andromeda Winters- The Popular Rocker Chick- OoODarkLuniaOoO

Ashlee Holoroyd- The Crazy Nerd- PenguinsRcute

Briana Taylor Smith- The Outgoing Gangsta- HugefanofScotty17

Brittany Kimberly Fields- The "Ninja"- Rain7427

Catriona Forbes- The Paranoid One- RandomAwesomeness (lovin' the name;))

Felicity Morrison- The Disco Freak- BabySharkAttack

Jenna Scott- Miss Congeniality- Mistyfang Shadowclan Cat

Julia Harrison- The Hyper Pyromaniac- Me Gusta

Samantha Lyle- The Shy Genius- MasqueradeBlack

Susan Alabaster- The Evil Annoyance- TotalDramaAvatar

Vanessa Evans- The Gothic Soccer Star- Bettycrocker540

**Boys:**

Charlie Stevens- The Superstitious A-Type- CodyOnTheBounce T.V

Cybix Tremorh- The Smart Loser- TDI 4 Ever

Devin Spades- The Cold Gambler- DarkReconz

Greggory McCartney- The Shy One- Bloop01

Joseph Jakob Heart- The Sneaky Insomniac- XWithoutXWarningX

Keith Santini- The Over-Imaginative Artist- The Grim Sleeper

Nathen River- The Cowboy- ZERO MASON

Nickolas Dolt- The Kingdom Hearts Cosplayer- CodyOnTheBounce T.V

Souun Houjo- The Silent Pacifist- Kunnaki

Todd Blagaire- The Flirty Prankster- XxXAlways-a-DreamerXxX

William Goodsbury- The Wannabe Mafia Member- Crazee92

Zephyr (?)- The Outcast- John Morrison Invades TDI

**Team Total Drama:**

Lalani Kumakaia- The "Sweet" Bitch- by yours truly

Silena Heart- The Matchmaker- me again

Carter Barille- The Fashionista- TwistedRose97

Serrenedy Elizabeth White- The Paradox- Serrenedy's OC

Tomas Kin Nicholi Romonova- The Bold Artist- DaCMC

**Okay, there it is, next chapter will either be out by the end of this week, or after my Spring Break next week…let's hope for the former;) Now everyone who's OC was in this chapter, tell me how I did with your character, and give me some tips and pointers if you have any. And remember, if your OC wasn't in this, keep reading because there's HUGE chance that you'll be eventually. Later guys;)**

**~JT_out;3**


	5. Contestants Arrive, but not all! Part 1

!Not Another OC Fic! (A.K.A~Total Drama Hollywood)

**I'm baaack. Sorry I'm late:P (Apologies and Excuses can be found at the bottom of the page) And it's finally time for introductions, then after that is the moment we've all been waiting for! Which is- *censored for dramatic effect*-thank you BabySharkAttack for that brilliant idea, which I will be using throughout the season for…well, dramatic effect:/**

**Okay, so first off, I'd love to thank you guys for the support, it's greatly appreciated**** So in return, I'd like to give you…****THE BEST FRIGGEN INTRO CHAPTER YOU'VE EVAH READ!****...yup. I went there:J**

**Disclaimer: If I had a dollar for every time I've had to do this, knowing that I don't even own the clothes on my back, then I'd have, like…three dollars. **

**0)0(0)0(0)0(0)0(0)0(0)0(0**

_You're sitting on your couch, eating a sandwich, drinking some lemonade, with your feet kicked up on your coffee table. Turning on your television and not being able to find anything other than info-mercials and soap operas, you're about to give up hope-but wait! Chris McLean is once again on your television screen with that trademark smile on his face. Turning up the volume you tune into the show._

_Oh Lord, what's he up to now?_

The camera pans down passing the night, star-lit sky and showing bright search lights which were crossing paths in the background. The camera continues to pan down, stopping only to show the world's favorite sadistic host; Chris McLean, who was standing in his trademark baby blue tuxedo on a shaggy, red carpet. Cameras flashed all around him, representing the paparazzi that came to welcome the contestants of Total Drama Hollywood…and a surprise guest.

The camera closed in on Chris' face as he loosened his bowtie and smiled harder than before, clearing his throat.

"Hello world! It's TVs favorite host, Chris McLean here, bringing to you the best season so far; Total Drama Hollywood. We're here live at the Jaded Tiger Hotel in Hollywood, California, about to meet twenty-four fresh faces since the old ones are headed off to college. Now let's meet our first two contestants, shall we?"

Chris waited for a few seconds, the smile never fading from his face, yet looking as if it were paining him. About three minutes of uncomfortable silence later, the first two contestants arrived in a sleek, black hummer limo. Paparazzi crowded the vehicle, flashing cameras and holding out their microphones, trying to get the first questions from the teens.

The first to step out of the limo was a lightly tanned, freckled young male with short red gel-spiked hair, who was around 5'7" in height. His eyes twinkled with a mischievous glint, one brown and the other green, and may have been the most interesting thing about his appearance. He had some-what of a muscular built that could be noticed under his black suit and mint green undershirt, with a black tie and a white rose in his shirt pocket. He smirked at the other person, helping them out of the limousine.

The person he was helping out was a female, also lightly tanned and about 5'7" in height like the boy holding her hand. She was slightly chubby, but still had some womanly curves, which were shown pretty nicely by her black corsette dress with glittered frilled trim which went to her knees and black flats on her feet. Her back-length red hair was in a curled ponytail over her shoulder with bangs that swept over her left eye. Speaking of eyes, hers were a nice, cerulean color, but were hidden behind a pair of black, thick rimmed glasses.

As the boy leaned down, kissing her hand, she turned every color of the rainbow and tried to cover her face as much as possible. They walked toward Chris, the boys arm intertwined with the colorful girl's own. Chris smiled brightly, holding his arms out towards them.

"Ah, if it isn't our flirty prankster and shy genius, Todd Blagaire and Samantha Lyle! How's it going you guys?" Todd looked over at Samantha smirking.

"Pretty good so far I'd have to say." Samantha gave a swift nod, untangling her arm from Todd's.

"Yeah, i-it's nice." Chris still never stopped smiling at the two.

"Okay then, go stand over there you crazy kids! The next limo's coming, I wonder who it is." The next limousine pulled up, but this time it was a white stretch town car.

Out popped a girl who was only 5'6", and had a thin, athletic body and a normal peachy skin tone. She wore a black, strapless mini dress and ballet flats of the same color, and headphones which were blasting punk rock into her ears; the source of the music being her iPod Touch. Her blue-violet eyes held an annoyed look in them and her shoulder-length, jet black curly hair with scarlet red tips softly flew behind her as she walked out of the limo towards the first two contestants, bumping into Chris on her way there. Stopping herself and taking a few steps back towards Chris, she asked the first question of the night, taking one earplug from her ear.

"Hey Chris, may I ask you a question?" She asked this in a seemingly sweet way, a light smile playing on her lips. Chris was still smiling, as if his face were stuck that way, and simply nodded. I mean, hey, she seemed sweet enough…besides…he never really checked out the audition tapes anyways.

"Uh, sure kid."

"Well," she began to dig her heal into the ground sheepishly, "since people sue you so much, have you ever thought about suing your brain for non-support?" After she said this, she smirked at him and began to snicker, walking off as if she never said anything. The smile finally fading from his face, Chris thought to himself that he'd have to keep an eye on her**(…I knew he was a pedo…)**. She walked over to the other contestants and gave a few 'heys', also receiving a hi-five from Todd.

"Hey, that was a nice comment right there, uh, I didn't really catch your name sweetheart." The girl smirked, raising an eyebrow and holding out her hand for Todd to shake.

"Vanessa, Vanessa Evans. And _you_ are?" Todd gave her a slick smirk, running a hand through his red hair.

"Todd, Todd Blagaire. And might I say that _you_ my dear, are looking _very_ nice in that dress of yours." Vanessa raised her eyebrow at the boy.

"And might I say that I think it'd be very fun to play connect the dots on your face." She said this referring to the freckles covering his face. He had a look of rejection on his face as he watched her sit on the steps of the hotel pulling out a sketch pad, but that didn't stop him from following her.

The other person to step out had a distant look on his lightly tanned face. His hazel eyes which were framed by rimless glasses were glazed over as if he were in deep thought. He had shaggy, shoulder-length brown hair tied in a loose ponytail, and was a good 5'10" in height. He adorned a white dress shirt under a lime green vest and black suit jacket, black dress pants and shoes, and a tie which matched the color of his vest. The boy also had a yellow smiley face on his right cheek, a handle-bar mustache above his lip, and a strange, octopus/chicken-like creature on top of his right hand –all of course being simple marker doodles.

He strolled over to Chris, so spaced-out that he almost knocked into them. Chris grabbed his shoulder, pulling him back a few steps and snapped a hand in front of the boy's face. As if he just woke up from a dream, the boy shook his head and blinked his eyes in confusion. Looking over to the sadistic host, he scratched his head.

"Um…hey?" Chris sighed and shook his head.

"Everyone, meet Keith Santini, our imaginative artist of the season. So Keith, what were you thinking about this time?" Keith's eyes widened, giving Chris an incredulous look.

"Well, I was just wondering who would win in a fight, the Chiropterpus or a Manticore? I mean, the Chiropterpus has an advantage with its octopus-like body and razor-sharp beak that could crack a tree in half…but the Manticore has got the body of a lion, tail of a scorpion, and wings of a dragon, which is a pretty epic combination." Once he said this, the other three contestants looked at him strangely, deciding that Keith may not be the safest person to hang around.

Chris answered this with ease. "The Manticore, _duh_, I mean, it's got a size and strength advantage, it can easily squash the Chiropterpus, and it can fly. Plus, it's _real_… unlike the Chiropterpus." Once he said that, Keith got on the defensive.

"Hey! The Chiropterpus is _so _real! I've got photos and sketches of it in my bags!" The next limo -which was another black Hummer- came into view, though neither Chris or Keith noticed it since they were both too busy arguing.

The first to step out of the limo was another young male with healthy white skin, big doe-shaped hazel eyes, and a honey-brown "Beatles mop-top". He was pretty tall, about 6'3" in height, and a pretty average build. He wore a white, long-sleeved shirt which was neatly tucked into a pair of black slacks and black slacks and formal shoes. The boy was trying to get the other passenger out of the vehicle.

"Hey, I doubt that a guy named Pedro is even here, I'm sure of it." After about two minutes of begging, the boy finally got the other person out.

A very thin –almost no curves-, gray-eyed girl slowly walked out of the limo. Her waist-length, curly red hair was draped over her shoulders and her pale, freckled face was focused towards the ground, but she looked up when she was out of the limo. She looked slightly nervous, but after looking around thoroughly as if she were searching for someone, she seemed to calm down a bit. She walked out of the limousine wearing a navy blue sundress with yellow Converse shoes, and directed herself towards Chris with Greg right next to her.

"Hi Chris." She started simply. Chris grabbed both hers and Greg's shoulders and turned them both in the direction of the other campers(or guests since they're staying at a hotel, however you look at it).

"Campers, this is," he pushes the boy forward, making him stumble a bit, "Greggory McCartney," then he pushed the girl forward, almost making her stumble into Greg, "and Catriona Forbes. Make them feel welcomed kiddies." The two walked over to the group and Keith walked towards them to meet them.

"Hey guys, I'm Keith," then he points towards the others behind them, naming each one, "and that's Samantha, Vanessa, and Todd. Want to know a secret?" Keith asked the two with a strange look in his eyes, only to have them both back away slowly. Todd walks over, finally deciding to leave Vanessa alone and introduces himself to the two, bowing.

"What's up, I'm Todd Blagaire, pleasure to be at your service." Greg laughed a bit indifferently at the other boy's strangely friendly behavior, and Catriona decided that he seemed okay, but would it would probably take her a while to warm up to him. Chris disrupted the group's greetings and such with the introduction of the next two campers, who pulled up in a white stretch town car limo.

The first to step out…or rather bounced out, was in fact a female. Her sea green eyes held a certain berserk spark in them as they scanned the other six contestants thoroughly and swiftly. Her wavy, shoulder-length dark brown hair complimented her olive skin tone quite nicely, and her nice hourglass figure was flaunted by her choice of clothing. A dark red strapless formal ball gown with sparkles that go around the waist and the top of the dress which just covers the bust did good for her. So good that Todd stepped up, a smug smirk on his face.

Bowing low, he asked the girl a simple question.

"Hello pretty lady, what's your name?" Before he could stand up straight, the girl leap-frogged over his back –almost in slow motion- and did two back flips in the air before landing effortlessly. The others looked on in awe at the girl as she gave them all a serious gaze, then she burst out in a strange, crazy cackle.

"Oh my _gatos_," she started, tearing up from laughter, "you should've seen the looks on your faces!" She pointed to Victoria and laughed a little harder. "You were all," she cupped her face with her hands, "'_oh my god, she totally just did a flippin' somersault in the air!', _and you,_" _she pointed over toSamantha, who had ducked behind Greg and Catriona, "were all like '_Ahh! I just peed my dress!'" _The strange girl bent over and slapped her knee, still laughing hard. The boy who had to suffer through the ride with her snuck behind her while she was distracted and tip-toed over to Chris, who was a little creeped out by the girl.

"Do you have any dart guns we could use on her?" Chris jumped up at the sudden out birst and turned around swiftly, facing the boy.

He was a mere 5'4" and his thin, blonde hair was combed back so that it wasn't in his eyes, which were unable to be seen because of his nerdy glasses. He was very scrawny, looking as if he had no muscle, but he looked pretty smart, so that was his advantage. The clothes he was wearing were classic, a black tuxedo with the works. Todd walked over to him and Chris looking over at Ashlee, putting a hand on the smaller boy's shoulder.

"So…you had to endure an entire ride with her…all alone?" The boy looked up and over at him, adjusting his glasses courtly as Todd yelped with a pained look on his face.

"Well to be correct, I did have company with me in order to keep me from throwing myself out of the sun roof. Meet Robodroid, my personal assistant-" The boy looked over to see that the android, who happened to look just like him, had a firm metallic grip on Todd's backside. "Well, it seems as though you two have already met." Chris cleared his throat, signaling his next speech.

"Campers, meet our two nerds of the season: Ashlee Holoroyd and Cybix Tremorh. Make them feel comfortable, got it?" Vanessa gave a mock salute.

"Sir yes sir!" Todd looked over at her.

"Oh isn't that cute, gothica wants to be a drill sergeant." Vanessa looked over at him threateningly, closing her sketch book and walking up to them so they were eye to eye. Before she could do any damage, Ashlee used her hands to split their faces apart and jabbed a finger at the incoming vehicle.

"Black Hummer limo at 10 o' clock…11 o' clock…12 o' clock…touchdown!" Vanessa and Todd had been trying to escape the psychotic nerd's iron grip, but didn't need to because Ashlee had threw them both down while doing her touchdown dance.

The first to come out of the limo was a girl who was very tall for her age, 5'10" at the most. Her purple hair was in a neatly plated bun and her pale skin looked even paler with all of the bright camera flashes capturing her fit, physical features. The elegant, powder blue gown she wore trailed behind her like that of a princess' gown or a fancy wedding dress, and her disco ball earrings were blindingly bright. She wore an oversized gold chain that was falling off of her shoulder, which she fixed immediately. She walked over to Chris, a boy trailing behind her.

He wore a white long sleeved shirt and striped tie under a black suit jacket, black pants, black dress shoes, and black leather gloves covered his hands. His silver hair (looks like we've got another TK) was only partially seen under his black fedora, and his eyes were hidden behind black sunglasses. He was at least 5'11" and had an average build. Once he stopped near Chris and the girl he came with, he kept a calm, reserved look on his face, the complete opposite of Chris' own happy and excited one.

"Hey guys, this is Felicity Morrison and Devin Spades, welcome friends to-" Felicity cut him off with a look similar to Devin's.

"Oh you know we aren't your friends, nor will you ever be. We do know that you have a deep fetish for torturing teenagers on worldwide television for kicks and small amounts of money." Chris was a bit puzzled at her statement, but could argue none the less, so he continued to smile.

"That is true, so please mosey on over to the other contestants…or in your case," he looked over to Felicity as he said this and struck a cheesy 80's disco pose, "dance!"

Felicity rolled her eyes and shook her head at the older man.

"No, no, no, you're doing it all wrong! You put your hand on your hip and the other one goes in the air like this," As Felicity continued to explain the concepts of dance to her new host, Devin, seeming to be a man of few words, shrugged and walked over to the group. Right before he got to the group, Ashlee magically pixilated in front of him, causing Devin to jump back in the slightest and raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"Devin Spades," he only looked at her as she continued to speak as if she were Darth Vader, one hand cupped over her mouth, "I am your half sister twice removed from your uncle Charles mother's side-oh that'd be so epic if we were related! Oh hey," As she said this she wrapped an arm around the silver haired boy and continued to talk as if she's known him for years. "Remember that one time in grade school when that kid did that one thing? Heheh… Good times."

Devin looked down at the other girl, glaring at her slightly hoping that she'd leave. In return, she jumped on his back hoping for a piggy back ride.

"Get along little doggy, yee-ha-" As she was talking, Devin removed her from his back and walked towards the others, escaping the crazy chick. He avoided chatting with the others and found himself a nice little secluded corner by himself, only observing those around him. Ashlee had other ideas though.

"So after I roll my arms I kick my left leg _back_?" Felicity closed her eyes and crossed her arms, nodding her head in approval. As they went through elaborate dance training, Todd spoke up.

"Black Hummer limo, 12 o' clock!" Chris turned to look over at the end of the carpet and already two people stepped out.

The first to step up was male, standing at 5'10", with a simple light skin tone and was thin with slight muscle. His jet black wavy hair was falling before his eyes, which were a very deep brown –almost black- wide and alert eyes, although they had a bit of an almond shape to them. He was scuffing his black hi-tops against the carpet and was adjusting the black blazer jacket he wore. Under his jacket was a white collared dress shirt and a bright yellow tie. Once he decided that his jacket was nice enough, he looked up and gave everybody a wide, cheeky smile. The person he came with followed after him.

She stood at a nice height, about 5'7" and had a sort of mahogany/Cocoa skin tone. Her stormy grey eyes nonchalantly scanned the growing crowd, almost in a bored fashion. Extremely curly, shoulder length dark brown locks trailed behind the girl as she strutted down the red runway, and nice hips hypnotically swished back and forth. She donned an off the shoulder red dress and matching heels, and she adjusted the thick framed glasses perched on her nose.

When the two reached the sadistic man in the sky blue tux, they were introduced.

"Guys, this is Joseph Heart and Andromeda Winters, please make them feel welcomed." Joseph stuck his hands in his pants pockets and began to kick out his left foot, whistling a tune as he looked around. Chris looked over to him.

"Uh dude, is there something you want to say?" Joseph only looked over at him through his jet black bangs.

"Well," he started slowly, "when you were 17 you wanted to look really nice for your date to the prom, so you decided to make your hair look better than everyone else's. So you mixed together every shampoo and conditioner you could find into one super mega hair washing potion and it seemed to work the first day. So when prom came around everyone complimented you on your hair and being the stuck up guy you are you basked in the glory and let everyone mess with your hair." Chris started to look bit nervous and interrupted him.

"_Moving_ on!" He shoved Joseph out of the way and moved onto Andromeda, who only looked at him boredly. "So Andromeda, tell us a bit about yourself." She looked over at him, her face never changing.

"You're ugly."

"No I'm not!"

"You're a waste of air."

"The air loves my company!"

"Why are you talking to me?" At this Chris stomped his foot and balled his fists like a five year old giving a tantrum.

"Because I'm the _HOST_ damnit! Now go away!" As Andromeda walked off, Chris heard the group of teens behind him cracking up. "W-what's so funny!" Stephanie spoke up for the first time in a while.

"Joseph just finished his story about your baldness," she began to giggle, "I didn't know you were into fat guys." Chris looked bewildered, so much that he didn't notice two teens magically appear behind him, and the limousine they came in burst into flames.

"And what exactly did he tell you?" Joseph covered Steph's mouth as she was about to speak and pointed over her shoulder to the two teens behind Chris.

"Um, hiya strangers, we don't want you to be waiting too long now do we?" The girl smiled widely, her canines sparkling wildly in the dimmed lighting. She had dark brown eyes that ignited with a certain fire and dark brown hair which was let loose in neat curls. She was short and curvy, and had clear pale white skin. She wore a reddish orange strapless knee length dress with a black lace corset, black fishnet stockings clung to her legs and black one-inch heels did the same with her feet. In her curled hair was a red-ornate headband, complimenting her whole attire nicely.

The guy next to her had these dark brown eyes that faded near the pupil, and let me tell you, they were wide as dinner plates. His light beige skin began to regain color and his shaggy, black hair was a mess. He was 5'6" in height and looked like he might've had some upper body muscle under his black blazer jacket and white fancy buttoned shirt, along with black slacks and concert shoes of the same color. He ran a shaky hand through his disheveled hair and made sure he was as far away from the red-clad girl as possible. Todd walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You alright there dude?" The shorter boy breathed in deeply and nodded.

"That girl…is freaking crazy." Todd looked over at the other girl.

"You mean her? She doesn't look _that_ bad, I mean-" the boy cut him off.

"She set the freaking limo on fire with a tube of toothpaste, a ball of lint, and vodka! She's nuts!" Todd looked over to the girl who was chatting away with Ashlee and Keith, gulping hard and fixing his collar.

_**In the mind of Todd:**_

_Oh God, not another crazy…_

_**Outside of the mind of Todd:**_

Todd patted the boy's shoulder roughly. "Well you made it out safe, so it's all good. Right?" Chris butted into their conversation.

"Todd, this is Charlie Stevens, our superstitious A-type, and the chick he rode with was Julia Harrison, our hyper pyromaniac. Say hi Julia." Charlie and Todd both turned their heads to see Julia, but almost jumped out of their shoes when she popped up behind them and smiled widely.

"Hi Julia!" Charlie eyed her close and wearily, it's just that that girl is so…_dangerous_! She blew up the limo without even noticing for Christ's sake! He just gave her a simple nod and walked over to Vanessa and checked out her sketch of Hollywood at night. The picture mimicked the scene beyond the hotel: the tall, gathered buildings, the flashy billboards, and she even got the little homeless guy across the street in his cute little box with a hat full of pennies and nickels. To tell the truth, Charlie thought it was amazing.

"Wow, that's really good. Do you draw often?" Vanessa looked over and frowned at him.

"Nah, I've never drawn a thing in my life. I'm just magically gifted and all of these sketches appear whenever I snap my fingers. What do you think?" She turned back to her work while shooing the boy away with her free hand. Charlie got up and glared down at her.

"Sheesh, just take the damn compliment so I can get on with my life." The next limo pulled up as he walked over to the quieter children. Out popped a very fun looking guy, maybe even the life of the party! He was pretty tall, at least 6'1" and very skinny, though he had broad shoulders. He had black eyes which were almost closed, and six dots on his fairly skinned forehead. He wore no formal outfit like everyone else, but an orange robe with a black cloth around the waist –pointing out the fact that he is a black belt in Ka-ra-te and other fighting styles- and no shoes. The one thing that everyone noticed the most was that he was bald, no hair at all.(like a certain someone we know)

Chris greeted him with a smile as the bald Karate kid walked over to him at a slow and mellow pace.

"Welcome Souun Houjo, our silent pacifist of the season. So Souun, care to say any words to our ratings-oh, um, I mean viewers, yeah, viewers?" Souun looked down at the shorter man and gave a small smile, bowing to him.

"Thank you mister McClain for accepting me onto the show, may luck and good fortune be with you." After he said that, he turned to his fellow teammates and bowed, certain few returning the gesture, then walked over to a corner opposite of Vanessa's and began to meditate.

A girl then emerged from the limo next, wearing a red sparkly dress that showed her curvy figure and blue heels on her feet. She had this fascinating dark red hair which stopped at her shoulders with bangs covering her right eye, which was a peachy color as was her left. Her hair contrasted with her slightly pale skin, and she was a pretty good height, about 5'6". She was finishing up the rest of an ice cold Coke in the glass bottle as she looked out towards the ever-growing crowd, finding a potential victim.

_CLANK!_

That was the sound of the glass bottle colliding with Vanessa's skull, knocking her unconscious. What had happened was that because there were no trash cans for a good 10 steps, the red-head thought: "oh, what better way to dispose of trash than throwing it at some goth chick's head?" Todd ran over to her to check if she was okay as the girl strutted over to Chris, smiling at him seductively.

"Hey there Chris, I was just wondering," she purred seductively, placing a dainty finger on Chris' tux shirt as Todd, Julia, Charlie, Samantha, and Keith formed a peacock tail around the snazzily dressed host, all with _"WTF" _looks on their faces waiting to see what this chick was up to. "if you could give me the nice room, maybe on the top floor? If you do, I can make it worth your while."

The five teens fell out in exasperation and a bit of disgust, but returned to surrounding Chris to see what would happen next.

As she said this, she continued to bat her eyes and stroke her finger across his shirt, puking inside of her mind at the same time. Chris only took her hand off of him and turned around with his nose in the air, arms crossed and eyes closed, mimicking a stubborn three year old.

"I don't think so, first of all, you're _waaaaay_ too young bra, and second of all… I've already got a girlfriend." The five teens surround him were speechless for a second, then burst out in uncontrollable and painful-looking laughter. "Well it's true!" The teens continued to laugh hard -save from a furious Susan and a KO'ed Vanessa- so hard that they didn't notice the boy who had stepped before them, and the girl follow after him, quietly taking in her surroundings.

"Uh… What's so funny?" Chris looked over to her and smiled.

"Welcome Nickolas Dolt and Brittany Fields, our Kingdom Hearts geek and personal Ninja!" The girl asked as she finished her observations. She looked like a fashion model with her tall, thin body. She worea long, bright red strapless dress which gently hugged her curves and black wedge heels on her feet. Her long black hair fell over her shoulders in silky ribbons which captured the pale moon light, and her skin was pale. She had deep, dark blue eyes that looked as if they could read you like a book in two seconds.

The boy next to her only looked over at her, "One who knows nothing can understand nothing." He had on a suit similar to the one Charlie wore, though silver sequins decorated the edges of his sleeves and a silver heart was on the back of the tux. His black hair was long and coifed **(Google ****Xion from Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days to get an idea)**and his deep, chestnut brown eyes were closed in defiance. He had a light skin tone and was a bit…short, for his age, only standing 5'5".

The girl only looked down at him in annoyance, deciding not to say anything, though that didn't stop Chris.

"Dude, where the heck did that even come from?" The boy only looked up at him as if he were an idiot.

"Ansem from Kingdom Hearts, duh." Chris and Brittany both face palmed at the same time and Charlie turned from his previous doings with a happy smile on his face, as if he just won the 2.5 million he came here from.

"Nick? Is that you?" Nick looked over at the superstitious boy in the same happiness.

"Charlie? Dude, I thought I'd lose it here! Can you believe these people know nothing of KH?" Charlie only scoffed and rolled his eyes, not noticing the strange looks the others were giving the two friends, including Chris.

"I know right, so-" Chris quickly cut them both off, shoving them towards the group of other contestants.

"Jeez! And I thought it couldn't get any nerdier than Chiropterpus over here!" He jabbed a finger over at Keith, who was doodling a face on a rock while sitting Indian style. He held up the rock and smiled.

"This is Chiro, my pet rock! Isn't he awesome?" Joseph went over to him and gave him a hi-five.

"It's so totally awesome! Where'd you find it?"

"She threw him at my head when I said hi to her." He pointed over at Susan, who only gave them a cold stare. Joseph bent down to Keith's height and whispered over to him.

"She seems nice, I wish she threw a rock at my head so I could have a pet." Keith only nodded his head and closed his eyes, stuffing Chiro into his pocket as everyone around them grew quiet, staring at the two boys. Keith waved at them.

Chris rolled his eyes and turned his back to the group and towards the cameras, that same, corny smile plastered on his face as he announced the next two contestants. "Ah, more people! Contestants, please welcome William Goodsbury our wannabe mafia member, and Jenna, our nice chick."

The first to step out of the limo must've been Jenna since it was a girl. She had these big doe eyes, a pretty bright blue color that shone with some sort of kindness, and dark brown hair which reached her back in soft waves. She was about 5'6" and had a thin, curvy body, her skin was a mild tanned color and scars decorated her arms. Jen wore a silver halter neck dress covered in sparkles, silver flats on her feet, and a sapphire necklace with matching earrings.

She gave a warm smile, though she looked slightly irked, maybe it had something to do with the guy walking behind her.

The young man's height was a staggering 6'5", earning himself the spot as the tallest of the group. He was very tanned, much like Katie's complexion, and had these slightly almond shaped caramel eyes. His hair was a honey blonde color and was combed back, and he was very thin. He wore a tuxedo with a burgundy tie which he was gripping as he gave Jenna a wide smirk, checking out her choice of clothing for the night.

"You look better when you're standing up babe." Todd looked up from where he was with Vanessa and gave Will a hard stare.

_**Inside the mind of Todd:**_

This guy wants to compete, eh?

_**Outside the mind of Todd:**_

It _wasn't_ really something like Todd would do, you know getting all competitive and all, but in his mind when it comes to the ladies, he was number one.

Jenna sighed aggravated from hearing the same thing all night, though she smiled all the same.

"Thanks Will…again." He gave her a determined look and lifted up his left sleeve, revealing several small different colored bags of chips with Swedish writing.

"Now are you sure you don't want to buy a bag of Swedish chips? I mean, I know I've already asked you several times, but I know you want one." He wriggled his eyebrows and she looked at him, the happiness leaving her eyes, replaced by annoyance, though she smiled anyways.

_**Inside the mind of Jenna:**_

I sure would so I could shove it up your-… Deep breaths Jen, what would Sandra Bullock think if I seriously damaged his backside with a Swedish snack?...

_**Outside the mind of Jenna:**_

"Uh, maybe later okay?" He only sighed and pulled down his sleeve, walking over to Sam who was having a nice conversation with Brittany and Greg.

"Hey there ladies, bro." Will nodded towards Greg who shyly smiled and stuck out his hand to shake.

"It's Greg, this is Sam and Brittany." Will nodded his head towards the two females who said a quaint "Hello." Out of nowhere, Ashlee jumped on Will's back and messed up his slicked back hair, surprising him greatly."

"HI WILL!" She shouted in his ear. His eyes were as big as dinner plates, and the thought of tossing her to the ground sounded nice, but he'd quickly loose potential customers if he did so. "OH MA GOSH! You're hair reminds me of Harry Potter's when I mess it up! Did you know that he was a wizard? Or was it a warlock?... Fairy princess?... No, no, I think it was a wizard… DO YOU LIKE MUDKIPS?" Will was a bit speechless at the crazed nerd's approach, so he slowly answered the questions he could remember.

"Um, yes, no, and I highly doubt he'd be a fairy princess?" Ashlee jumped off of his back and looked at him strangely for a second.

"What do fairy princesses have to do with Mudkips?" Sam only smiled.

"Uh, nothing Ashlee, why don't you go play with Devin." At the sound of his name, he looked up just in time to see Ashlee sprinting towards him.

"Devin, Devin, Devin, Devin!" Before we could see Devin getting tackled, Sam continues what she was going to say.

"So what do you need um,"

"Will. Will Goodsbury pleasure to be at your service. So ladies, have you ever had a day when you needed to get somewhere quick and wanted to look nice, but could never find the right bracelet to finish your perfect outfit?" Brittany opened her mouth to answer, but he cut her off. "Well please let me settle your problem!" He lifts up his left sleeve yet again, but the chips are gone and have been replaced with gorgeous bracelets covered in diamonds, rubies, emeralds, sapphires, and the list goes on.

Brittany looked confused for a second. "Weren't there just a bunch of bags on that arm?" He only ignored her.

Susan then popped out of nowhere behind Will, eying the fine, expensive jewelry like it was, well, fine expensive jewelry. An idea popped up in her head as soon as she noticed him turn around.

"Hey there big boy," she purred exactly how she did with Chris, Greg, Sam, and Brittany all rolled their eyes simultaneously, "what'cha got there?" He looked down at her and mentally sighed, he's seen this act at least a million times before, so he decided to play along.

"Oh, uh, t-these are j-ju-just some hand c-crafted jewelry I'm s-selling. Would you like to b-b-buy some?" At this point, he pretended to shake and act nervous, a good salesman needs to know how to act, and it seemed like she was falling for it.

"Why of course I will," she picked up an emerald and diamond necklace, "let me just get out my wallet," she reached into her bra as if it were there, and gave him a sad look. "Oh my, I've seemed to have left it in my _other bra_, do you mind if I pay you in some other way?" Will smirked down at her, she started feeling a bit un easy.

"Of course, I take checks and credit cards too, that will be eight fifty." Susan began to laugh.

"Eight dollars and fifty cents? What is this, cheap plastic?" She bit down had on the necklace and yelped in pain, Will chuckled again.

"You wish it were only that much darling, I mean eight hundred and fifty dollars. But for you, I'll make it eight forty five." Susan huffed and walked off like a little diva, devising a plan to assure that he was the first kicked off. Brittany tapped his shoulder.

"So you tried to sell us jewelry for over 8 hundred bucks?" He only shook his head proudly.

"Hey, that was at a discount for my fellow competitors, it could have been more." Sam and Greg both turned a bit pale at the sound of that. Chris' annoyingly high voice broke the current silence, announcing the second to last contestants.

Contestants, please put your hands together for our next two-" He was cut off by the loud applause of Julia, Ashlee, Keith, and Joseph. After about two minutes, Julia ended it with a loud "_WOOHOO, YEAH, LET'S GO, ALIRGHT, WOOOOO! YEAH!" _Chris cleared his throat. "Thank you Julia and friends. Now, please welcome the dude who goes by the names Bird Man and Breezy(I like that one ) and the girl who can't even open a bottle of water by herself, Zephyr…no last name given, and Alisa Adams!"

A young, Native American male stepped out of the limo first; his long black hair was tied into a ponytail, hidden under a black cowboy hat, and his sky blue eyes seemed kind and friendly. He had reddish skin, was very muscular, -which Susan seemed to notice quickly- and beat Will's record as the tallest contestant on the show at 6'7". He wore a black tux and cowboy boots of the same color. He was helping out the girl behind him from the stretched-out vehicle.

The girl had these magnetizing, icy blue eyes, and her silky black and purple-highlighted hair fell down her back midway in gentle curls. She was tall, being 5'8"**(I'm tall too^^) **in height and looked like she'd be a strong competitor. Her hourglass figure was noticeable under the black strapless dress she wore, the 2 inch heels she wore were of the same color, and she had a red rose helping to hold her hair into a ponytail.

Chris did a double-take at the two new contestants, then looked over at the notes he had written on the back of his hand. The messy descriptions describing Zephyr and Alisa didn't match the ones of these two.

"Wait," he began counting everyone and looked back over to the two, "if you aren't… Oh! You two must be-" Chris was cut off by Ashlee, who had walked over to them while Chris was piecing the seemingly-easy-though-difficult-for-him puzzle together.

"You," she pointed to the dude in the cowboy hat and squinted, "are Nathan River, the cowboy," Nathan bowed and smiled as Ashlee continued, "and _you_, are Briana Smith," she struck a hip-hop pose with her arms crossed and lips pouted, "the gangsta girl…though you don't look very gangsta to me." She reached up and pinched Briana's cheeks, squealing. "You look _CUTE!" _

Briana only gave an awkward smile, removing Ashlee's hands from her face and gave an uncomfortable chuckle. "Um… Heheh, thanks, I guess?" Nathan gave Chris a firm handshake and a heart-melting smile.

"Pleased to meet 'ya sir, the names Nathan, it's a pleasure to be on your show." Chris only gave Nathan a dark chuckle.

"O-ho-ho-ho, I don't think you'll like it here kid, not at all." Nathan visibly stiffened and tried to shake the feeling of worry coursing through him, though the strong, quaking footsteps that grew louder and louder made him feel no better. A tall, buff, and menacing black figure emerged from the shadows, slapping Vanessa awake on his way over to Chris. Once it stepped into the light, the figure was revealed to be-

_**With Zephyr and Alisa…**_

"Urgh! I almost got it! I just need a crowbar or something!" The person saying these words was a tall, skinny girl who was trying to force the door of a black limousine open. Her eyes were closed tightly, her chestnut brown hair ended at her shoulders in curls, and her strapless pink, flowy dress followed her every movement. Taking a break from trying to open the door, her white heels quietly clicked against the concrete and she opened her grey eyes, which were wide and innocent looking.

The guy behind her only stood to the side, looking a bit annoyed, though he was very quiet about it. He had tanned skin and a tall, lean body. His hair was brown and his eyes were hazel. The formal clothing he chose to wear tonight…weren't actually formal, in fact, he only wore a black hoodie with a white graphic eagle on the backside, it's wings were spread wide, with dark jeans that were ripped at each knee, and old white trainers.

"Urghraaaahhh… heeee, urgh! Almost there!" No matter how hard Alisa tried, she couldn't get the door to budge. Zephyr only sighed, walking over to where the chauffer should have been to ask him to open the back doors. Though instead of finding a driver in a snazzy tux and cute little hat, he found a crash test dummy with the yellow stickers peeling off and an old and ugly sailor's cap about to fall off of it's head.

"…I would be an idiot if I were surprised…" He pressed the little unlock button on the door of the car and walked over to tell Alisa to open the door, though he found her sprawled out on the floor.

"I fell." Zephyr only sighed and went back to the front of the car, getting in so he could drive to the hotel which was only a few miles away. He rolled down the divider window as Alisa climbed in and looked a bit scared.

"W-wait, _you're _going to dr-drive us to the hotel?" Zephyr only stayed silent and turned the car on, rolling up the window, ignoring her question.

_**Back at the hotel…**_

Vanessa awoke with a start, the first person she noticed was Todd who was looking down at her.

"Hey, you okay Van?" Vanessa frowned at the nickname she was just given, and pushed him out of the way, grabbing her sketchbook and stumbling towards the glass doors of the hotel, but she stopped to look over at the mysterious figure, Todd followed her gaze, as did all the other contestants.

Chris gave a giant smile and looked _waaaay_ too happy, he spread his arms wide and began to greet the figure. "Chef, buddy! Nice to see ya' made it!" Yes, it was Chef, and he wore his formal clothing like everyone else: A hot ping, sleeveless, sparkling mini dress that was two sizes too small, his matching pumps, and his blonde curly wig. He only looked around and gave a loud huff.

"At least this *_bleep*_hole is better than that old *_bleep_*hole. I hated that piece of *_bleep_* dump! *_Bleep_* _*bleep* *beep* _little _*bleep*_in' _*bleep_*. I hated that place.

The looks the contestants gave the ex drill sergeant were priceless. Greg's jaw was literally touching the ground, and Samantha's was a close second. Todd was trying his hardest to keep his laughs in, and his face was hot and red. Keith had stuffed Chiro back in his pocket to protect his pets 'innocence', and Julia stood there grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

"_*BLEEP*_" She shouted, breaking the silence, Todd couldn't hold in his laughter and doubled-over, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. Chris looked annoyed.

"Dude, this is a family show, you can't say that here. Now go sit in the kitchen and think about what you've done." Chef reluctantly did as was told as Chris received a phone call. "Yello?... But I-… I don't KNOW… I didn't mean to… Of course we made sure to replace their dummy with a real chauffer!" Chris looked over to see some of the bewildered looks on the contestants faces and cleared his throat, taking his face away from the phone. "Ummm… Free Time! The contestants all broke into small groups, conversing and what not.

Jenna, being the friendly person she was, noticed Briana and took in her appearance. She had _some_ style, looked seemingly friendly, and looked like a very strong competitor that could easily take her down… That is, unless she does something about it first.

Keith had cut out a fuzzy hat from the red carpet he was currently sitting on and put it on Chiro's "head". "Heheh, now all you need is a bowtie and a snazzy eye glass and you'll be perfect!" Susan would have said something to him, but she was too busy working on getting Nathan to fall for her. I mean, he seems like he has plenty of benefits.

Greg, Sam, and Brittany were discussing what they thought this experience would be like, and Will counted the number of necklaces he had, making sure Susan hadn't snagged one while he wasn't looking.

Chris finally got off the phone with whoever it was and decided to give up with waiting for Zephyr and Alisa, he thought they got lost in the city or something. He'd just tell everyone they never got on the plane. "Okay kiddies, the meet and greet is over for now, it's time to go inside where I'll go over the sleeping arrangements, challenges, "campfire" ceremonies, and rules. Now go away"

The campers all left to go into the hotel, though they were missing _three_ contestants, though they'd definitely be seeing them soon.

**0)0(0)0(0)0(0)0(0)0(0)0(0**

**-As you can see, the chapter was pretty long and probably got messy during the end, it's just that I've been feeling crappy about not updating for an entire month and a day! Yes, that long, I know I suck:P**

**-To those of you who feel that I didn't portray your character enough or in the right way, give me a break. It's my first story and I'm trying to do the best I can right now, but I promise, it will get better.**

**-There will definitely be more long updates like this one had been, hopefully not too many though. But to ensure my commitment to this story and to you guys, check out my profile page**

**-**_**PLEASE**_** you guys, I want good, constructive criticism! I know you fellow authors agree with me in saying that we need to know if we're doing good with the story and your characters. Was it too detailed? Was it too long? Did I do anything wrong? TELL ME NOW!**

**-Oh yeah, to answer (I forgot who asked it) a question I received, you can send me a confessional of your character by either PM or review. Although I could really care less since I have no control over you…yet -.O Nah, even if I did I wouldn't know how to use it, lol**** And if you do send one in then I'll put it into the story if you'd want, but of course being the person I am I'd have to modify it a bit.**

**-Oh, and as an ending note, I need the common essentials sent by either PM or review:**

**1) Who would your characters be friends with?(I need **_**names**_** people! No descriptions!):**

**2) Who would your characters be enemies with?:**

**3) Who does your character dig?(who will they be crushing on? At least two people, just in case):**

**4)BONUS QUESTION?:Who do you think is the third missing contestant?(you don't have to answer, just curious… Though whoever tries gets a virtual cookie, and whoever answers correctly gets a prize of their choice which will be explained more later)**

**Okay, I'm done…finally. See you guys in an amount of time which I'm unsure of**** Did that even make sense?**

**~JT_out;3**


	6. Tour of the Hotel

Not Another OC Fic! (A.K.A~Total Drama Hollywood)

**Hey people, it's Jade who's back and ready for action:D I loved all of the feedback you guys have given me and it's very helpful for me, so thanks! AND, I have surprises for most of you, I've been getting many requests to do this so I decided to go with the flow, you know? I especially believe that CodyOnTheBounce and BabySharkAttack will enjoy this, along with a few others that have been in stories with my own characters. **

**Also, that trip to Reno actually helped me to get a few ideas for the JT hotel from the hotels I had stayed at…they had anything you could name, from indoor circuses on the second floor to bowling alleys, to casinos and movie theatres…God, do I wish to go back…**

**I don't really have more to say, so I'll meet you at the bottom and enjoy the story **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama, nor do I own its series. Simple as that. **

**0)0(0)0(0)0(0)0(0)0(0)0(0**

_Last time on TDH…_

"_Hello world! It's TVs favorite host, Chris McLean here, bringing to you the best season so far; Total Drama Hollywood. We're here live at the Jaded Tiger Hotel in Hollywood, California, about to meet twenty-four fresh faces since the old ones are headed off to college. Now let's meet our first two contestants, shall we?"_

"_Everyone, meet Keith Santini, our imaginative artist of the season. So Keith, what were you thinking about this time?" Keith's eyes widened, giving Chris an incredulous look._

"_Well, I was just wondering who would win in a fight, the Chiropterpus or a Manticore? I mean, the Chiropterpus has an advantage with its octopus-like body and razor-sharp beak that could crack a tree in half…but the Manticore has got the body of a lion, tail of a scorpion, and wings of a dragon, which is a pretty epic combination."_

"_Well to be correct, I did have company with me in order to keep me from throwing myself out of the sun roof. Meet Robodroid, my personal assistant-" The boy looked over to see that the android, who happened to look just like him, had a firm metallic grip on Todd's backside. "Well, it seems as though you two have already met." Chris cleared his throat, signaling his next speech._

"_W-wait, you're going to dr-drive us to the hotel?" Zephyr only stayed silent and turned the car on, rolling up the window, ignoring her question._

_Chris finally got off the phone with whoever it was and decided to give up with waiting for Zephyr and Alisa, he thought they got lost in the city or something. He'd just tell everyone they never got on the plane. "Okay kiddies, the meet and greet is over for now, it's time to go inside where I'll go over the sleeping arrangements, challenges, "campfire" ceremonies, and rules. Now go away." _

The current contestants were now inside of the grand hotel, marveling at its luxurious lobby. Some only stood, not believing how lucky they were for being able to stay at the Jaded Tiger than at that crappy summer camp. Others decided to mess around.

Take Ashlee, for one, who found a luggage cart, nice and pretty, filled with suitcases. She knocked out all of the suitcases and hoped on the cart, using her foot to push off and she rode around the hotel's lobby.

Speaking of the lobby, it was definitely a beauty. The floor was a sparkly clear marble; decorated with various, clean jade colored rugs. On top of most of the rugs were dark mahogany wood tables with various and expensive antique vases and lamps which looked like they were of Asian background. There were also very clean, light jade couches, futons, and arm chairs thrown about all over the place, though in an elegant manner. Tall, sparkly marble columns also lined the floor of the lobby in straight lines. There were several glass chandeliers lining the roof which had a mosaic of different angelic looking people all over. The concierge desk was also a dark mahogany with a jade circle in its front center, a yellow 'JT' inside.

Back to Ashlee, she was currently speeding through the lobby, though at the same time, a person's mumbling could be heard from under the pile of the contestant's luggage. Jenna, being the sweet-hearted girl she was, ran over to the pile and threw the suitcases away.

"Hey!" Shouted an angry Susan, "Be careful with those you hag!" Samantha and Brittany looked at her semi-surprised, though if it hadn't been for Todd holding her back, a pissed off Vanessa would have pounced on her.

Jenna finally found a young male in a jade and yellow bell-hop outfit groaning in pain. Nathen and Todd both ran over to help, leaving "poor" Susan in the angry clutches of Vanessa. Will screamed out in a boyish manner: "CATFIGHT!" Todd resisted the urge to turn back and watch since the young male was coming to.

He was of Latino heritage, with tanned skin and dark brown hair in a buzzcut. His eyes were slowly opening, revealing dark gold slits, a long cut forming under his right eye and going down his cheek. The three helped the boy stand, revealing his height to be around 6'2", and he looked to be pretty muscular which Jenna noticed. Nathen decided to speak up.

"Hey, you okay there pal?" The guy nodded.

"Uh, yeah," his voice was deep and raspy, "just got a little cut, I'm fine." Nathen put his hand out for the other boy to shake.

"The name's Nathen River-" Todd stepped up.

"And I'm Todd Blagaire, nice to meet ya'."

Jenna only smiled at him.

"Hi, I'm Jenna, it's so-oh my, you're bleeding badly!" Jenna overreacted to the small amount of scarlet liquid coming from the cut.

"Oh, this?" He felt the cut, wiping off the blood and making Jenna cringe visibly. "Like I said, it's just a-AH!" The male cried out as he was hit by Ashlee's speeding luggage cart of pain, or doom, whichever floats your boat. "What the…" Nathen helped him up.

"Uh, you okay pal, again?" He shook his head slowly.

"So," Todd started, "we didn't quite catch your name yet stranger." The male looked down at him, an eyebrow raised for no reason.

"Uh, Nathanial Andres Ramos-Ramirez…well, from what I can remember that is. You can just call me Nate since buddy over here stole my name." Jenna only smiled and grabbed his arm.

"Okay then Nate, let us show you around then, I can just tell we'll be good friends, erm, I mean amigos." Nate, Nathen, and Todd only looked at her strangely, Nathen being the one to speak up.

"But we've only seen the lobbay sug'." Jenna was quiet for a second, then giggled awkwardly.

"Well then, why don't we go back to the group and introduce our new friend?" Nate jumped at this.

"NO! You can't yet! Just pretend I was never here and the no one was under the luggage! I'm not even supposed to be here!" Todd butt in.

"But-" Todd was cut off by the sounds of Chris entering the lobby and Nate sprinting away. "Well…that was strange." They all nodded as they walked over to the others and Chris, Vanessa was still trying to strangle Susan in a choke hold, whom was biting her hands in an attempt to free herself. Chris noticed this, but did nothing.

Greg looked over to him. "So…you're not going to do _anything_?" Chris only shook his head.

"Nope, it's too good for ratings. Okay kiddies, we've been put behind schedule due to the fact that two of our contestants failed to show up-" Samantha cut him off, concerned about the others.

"What _exactly_ happened to the other two, Chris?" He gave the group a thoughtful look, pretending to care.

"Hmm…what _did_ happen to them?"

_**With Zephyr and Alisa…**_

"AAAHHHHHHHH!" All Alisa could do right now as Zephyr sped the limo towards a coincidentally placed wooden ramp in the middle of the street which they were currently on.

The limo soared through the air in slow motion as it rocketed off of the ramp in the direction of the hotel. Zephyr was sitting in the front seat, stiff and motionless as a rock while they were plummeting towards the Earth. Alisa grabbed the back off Zephyr's chair, pulling herself closer to him.

"Do something before we die!" He only put his sunglasses back on, as if he weren't about to crash into-

_**Back at the hotel…**_

Samantha and Brittany were sitting near the front of the hotel watching Chris, Brittany knowing that he was just a big fake.

"Why can't he just say that he could give a care less about their safety? He's only wasting our time." Samantha looked over at her new friend and smiled.

"'_It's all about the ratings, nothing but the ratings!'" _Sam gave a surprisingly good imitation of Chris, Brittany gave a small laugh.

"What's up with the ratings anyways?" Sam opened her mouth to say something, though Chris beat her to it.

"Because ratings brings money which pays for your food and shelter for this Summer, more importantly, my paycheck, which ensures that _this,_" he points to his smiling face, "is always looking good." Vanessa who had finally stopped strangling Susan mumbled grouchily.

"So I'm guessing the budget is pretty low huh?" This earned a few laughs and a cold glare from Chris.

"I'll let you know that-"

_**With Zephyr and Alisa…**_

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE AND ALL YOU CAN DO IS SIT THERE LIKE A CARDBOARD CUT-OUT? DO SOMETHING!" Alisa was screaming at Zephyr, hoping that he could just snap his fingers and they'd both end up back at their homes and in bed, dreaming their worries away. Although… Zephyr had another idea.

He slipped a tape he found on the dashboard into the radio and pressed play, the song "The End of Our Lives" by Norther began playing.

_Our days are running out__  
__The voices scream__  
__To let us now it's time to die__  
__And just let it be__  
__Reaching the end of the rope__  
__Running out of hope__  
__Now it's time to die__  
__This is the end of our lives _**(A.N: I just Googled "the end lyrics" hoping to find something like this, Heheh ) **

Alisa began to hit the back of his head. "That is _**so**_ not funny Zeph!" The hotel was only inches away from the front of the car. "…Goodbye world…"

_**Back at the hotel…**_

"I'll let you know that-"

_CRASH! BOOM SHAKA-LAKA! POW! _

And _that_ my friends, was the sounds of a limousine crashing into the front of the hotel near the spot where Brittany and Sam were talking, cutting off Chris' voice.

The limo doors popped open, two teens, one boy, and one girl had stepped out into the lobby, the girl wore a pink, flowy dress which twisted and turned as she wobbled unsteadily. The boy wore an eagle hoodie and stood tall and still, though he seemed sickly pale.

They both walked over to Chris. "Ah, if it isn't our two missing contestants, Alisa Adams and Zephyr… Zephyr! So, what took you guys, got caught up making out and drove your driver off?" Alisa spoke up for both her and Zephyr, the pissed off tone in her voice was more than noticeable.

"Well, we wouldn't know…you never gave us a _real_ driver." Both of them looked pretty pissed off, Alisa seemed so annoyed that she might do something _way_ out of character if even one person sneezed.

"What are you talking about? I gave you guys the best crash test dummy we had! How could -_**oof! My cahones…**_" Chris collapsed with a thud, hanging onto his…special area, in agony, curled up into a fetal position and groaning in pain. Alisa had taken the heel of her shoe and gave him a good whack to his groin. "I-" he choked out, "I thought you were the nice one…" She looked down at him and smiled.

"I am, just had to get that out of my system." Jenna walked over to the two teens and held out her hands for them to shake.

"It's certainly a pleasure to meet you two. On behalf of our fellow contestants, I'd like to say, welcome to our…once beautiful hotel!" Jenna glanced over at the large hole in the wall surrounded by rubble with a thrashed limo poking out of it, it's car alarm still blaring in the background. Alisa smiled while Zephyr shook Jenna's hand.

"Thanks! It's such a pleasure to meet you to! I'm so excited to be here-" Chris slowly got up from the ground and cut the two girls conversation off.

"Wait a minute there, I'd just like to point out that we aren't the only ones in the hotel. There are still a few stubborn guests in the hotel that couldn't be persuaded out, so you'll be seeing a few people around here, although, I'd like to introduce our staff to you." Chris pulled out a long gold train whistle and blew on it, a few seconds later, two boys showed up.

The first boy was the bellhop that had been ran over by Ashlee's luggage cart of pain, the second looked like an exact copy of him, though he wore black rectangular glasses over his warm gold, squinted eyes. He too was of Latin heritage and had a tanned complexion, and was 6'3" just like his twin. His hair was also dark brown and styled in a buzz cut, though he was less muscular and wore a jade and yellow concierge uniform.

"Everybody, meet Nathan and Nickolas, they're obviously twins and they'll be staying in this hotel along with the rest of you in their own little quarters as em-plo-_yees. _Nate here-"

Andromeda cut off the annoying little man as she asked a question that few others too had on their minds. "Wait, so since we're basically guests in this hotel and they're employees, does that mean we can boss them around like regular guests do?" The twins shared a concerned glance, along with Jenna, Nathen, and Todd, as they all looked back at Chris.

"Uh yeah, sure, whatever." Andromeda only gave a sly smirk, as did Susan whom no one was paying any attention to at the moment.

_**Inside the mind of Susan:**_

My own cute little servants? I can just see it now, if I can get them on my side, I'd have the biggest advantage in the competition…now, all I have to do is get that little Andromeda skank out of the way and I'll definitely make it to the final two…but where do I start?...

_**Outside the mind of Susan:**_

"Okay," Chris continued, "as I was saying, Nate here will be your bellhop, and Nicky-boy will be your concierge, just ask him anything and he'll answer it, he's like the Internet, heheh." Julia popped up in front of him with a strange smile on her face.

"So…you can answer anything, huh?" Nick scratched the back of his head.

"Well, not exactly-" Her personality changed dramatically as she began to bawl uncontrollably into his nicely ironed jacket.

"Then why do flames go out when I shoot them with my water gun! I try to have a good water fight with my little buddies, but they just disappear, leaving their cute little scorch marks on the ground…" She sniffled miserably and looked towards the floor, Nick still scratched the back of his head awkwardly, fixing his glasses.

"Well, when you put water on a fire it does two things. It displaces the free oxygen molecules -which have two atoms of oxygen- so that it is not available to participate in the burning process AND it turns to steam, carrying heat away from the fire, cooling it to the point where it can no longer burn. It's easy science, really."

Nate and Chris both rolled their eyes annoyed at the brainiac's "big words", though Julia looked up from his jacket and stroked her imaginary chin.

"What if I added gasoline to the flames instead of water?" Nick looked at her, then at everyone else, then back at the pyromaniac.

"The flames will enlarge."

Julia backed away from him slow and dramatically, then she squinted her eyes and looked at him intently, only adding to the awkward moment for Nick.

"Okay then…what's my name?" She whispered to him loudly, "_and it's _not_ Julia Harrison_." Nick inwardly face palmed as everyone did it visibly.

"Julia Harrison?" Julia beamed at Chris.

"He really CAN answer anything!" Felicity decided to test his knowledge.

"Do you know how to…" She did the famous pose with her feet spread apart, left hand at her hip, and right hand pointing to the sky. "DISCO?" Nick copied her move.

"Do chickens lay eggs?" Felicity smiled as they began to disco together, Nate face palmed, again.

"Can we move on with the tour now?" Alisa beamed after she cooled down from her anger, as did Keith and Joseph who had been occupied with their intense game of thumb war.

"Wait, we get a tour of this place? This is so awesome!" Keith gave her a high five, as did Joseph.

"Dude, I know right!" Joseph told the happy girl. Keith looked between both of them.

"Do you think they'd have a swimming pool?-wait…well I don't know, most five star hotels don't have one…or do they? I forget." Joseph and Alisa both shrugged as Susan shook her head and sighed.

"Dans quel type de situation idiote ai-je obtenu me?" (translation: What type of idiotic situation did I get myself into?)

Vanessa, not knowing what she said though still a bit steamed at what happened earlier, pointed a finger at her.

"You know what, how about you take that Frenchie talk and go back to France!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the angry athlete with strange looks because of her strange outburst. "…What?" Chris pushed the girl aside since the cameras were on her at the moment.

"Why yes, we do have a pool in the back, why don't we go check it out?"

_At the pool…_

As everyone arrived at the pool, they marveled at what was behind it. A large amusement park was seen in the background, people riding the roller coasters and screaming and laughing at the circus clowns everywhere. Small booths and carnival games decorated the fair grounds, most of which were decorated with bright flashing lights. The aroma of old-fashioned franks and popcorn, cotton candy and hotdogs, wafted throughout the group. It was like a dream come true for a five-year0old…or an imaginative artist.

Keith stepped out of the group as he stared shamelessly at the glorious sight in front of him, the fact that it was night time and all of the bright, colorful flashing lights made everything look ten times better didn't help him.

"Look at all of those rides…" his words came out in a hypnotized drawl, "…we…w-we get to ride those?" He turned to Chris who merely shrugged.

"Eh, sure, whatever. As soon as we finish our tour, you can ride every ride in there until curfew which is at 12 o' clock _sharp_, Heheh…" Chris gave Keith a strangely dark look as he chortled evilly, rubbing his hands together like creepy old man. Charlie looked at it suspiciously.

"Well does it have all of its permits and safety securities? Have the food stands been checked out by a health inspector? Did you use real screws to put the rollercoasters together, or did you just have Chef use old gum and rubber bands?" Chris rolled his eyes.

"Umm, I don't know, the second one?" Charlie looked confused.

"That doesn't answer anything-_oof_" Chris pushed Charlie out of the way.

"Okay kiddies, you've seen the pool/circus/amusement park, now it's time to check out the gym!"

Almost half of the contestants groaned at the sound of visiting a gym, although a few were pretty happy about it. Brittany scanned the large group, as if searching for something, or better yet, someone.

"Hey, where's-" _CRASH!_ "…Felicity?..." The group all ran into the hotel lobby, aside from Devin who was trying to pry Ashlee off of his back when she tried to make him carry her piggyback, though he lost his balance and fell into the freezing cold pool.

Two heads popped out of the top of the water, bobbing up and down like buoys in the ocean. Ashlee turned towards the gambler and spit out water from her mouth onto the top of his head like a fountain. The annoyance boiling inside of him was well hidden by his amazing poker face, although because he knew that he'd probably be stuck with her for a while, he might as well get used to it.

"Come on," he started wadding towards the end of the pool, dragging the loopy Ashlee behind him, "the group is already in the hotel." He stepped out of the pool soaking wet and pissed off, although Ashlee was feeling the exact opposite…excited and dry…

"Hey," she asked the soaked silver haired boy, following him into the hotel's lobby, "are you truly wet when you're under water? I mean, if you feel yourself, you don't feel wet, but then when you resurface…you're wet…" Devin only face-palmed and continued into the lobby as Ashlee pondered her own question, "maybe I should Google it, what do you think Devy?" The boy did nothing more than cringe at his new nickname and looked at her.

"Don't call me Devy." Ashlee pouted and grabbed his arm.

"But it's adorable, it sounds so warm and cuddly, like a potato, and it fits you so well!" Devin only looked at her again, realizing that this may have been the longest conversation he's had with a person for a while.

"…A potato?...you can _cuddle_ a potato?" Ashlee tugged on his arm and began to proceed into the hotel.

"Only if you believe in the power of love Devy, you just got to believe!" The boy had no comment whatsoever, trying to see how long she could keep quiet. They walked into the lobby.

"So, I was thinking of inviting Joseph, Keith, and Julia to tea, like the one they had in Alice in Wonderland, would you care to join us? OOH! You could be the cute little white rabbit, what do you think Devy?" He sighed as he joined the group.

_Back in the lobby…_

The group had found Felicity and Nick on the ground, attempting to untangle themselves from the seemingly uncomfortable position in which they were in. All eyes were now on them.

"Uh…hey guys," Felicity started off a bit indifferently, "we um, we sorta…" Nick finished her sentence for her.

"We fell. We simply made one wrong step and we fell, now if you could stop staring at us as if we were conjoined and helped us up it would be very helpful." Nathen and Joseph had helped them untangle themselves and Felicity felt more than a bit awkward at the moment.

"So, uh, how about we finish that tour?..." Chris shook his head in, agreeing with the disco diva as Joseph, Keith, and Julia did a triple-five. Ashlee jumped onto Devin's back Izzy style as Alisa dragged Zephyr by his arm.

"Follow me kiddies, we're off to the workout area, tally hoe, pip pip and a cheerio flip, to the lou!" After that statement, the contestants were at a loss for words because of the choice of his own. Ashlee grabbed Devin's hand and started frolicking in front of the group and down the brightly lit hall, Julia shortly followed after.

"We're off to see the wizard," Ashlee began as Julia continued, "the wonderful wizard of Oz!"

_At the gym…_

The gym was very large, the lights on the ceiling were too bright for the contestants liking. The walls were painted dark beige with jade green edging and were covered in portraits of famous athletes and sports teams that were signed by the stars. The gym floor was glossed and shiny, and in the center of the floor was a painting of Chris' smugly smiling face, which turned a few stomachs in the gym.

A pair of small feet dressed in white and lime green Adidas stepped onto Chris' face, making him frown deeply, although if he didn't want people stepping on his face, then maybe he shouldn't have put it on the floor. The feet belonged to a 5'6" athletic, yet pear-shaped body with tanned skin and lively, half-lidded green eyes. The body was of the female gender, her honey brown back-length hair was messily tied into a high ponytail, with a few stray strands framing her face. She wore a lime green tank top under a large dark grey jacket and dark grey basketball shorts, a whistle hung loosely around her neck. A smug smile was worn on her face.

"Contestants, please meet Journey Watson, she'll be your activities director-" Journey blew her whistle loudly, making Chris cringe.

"Eh…no, gym coach." Her voice was dripping in a heavy New Yorker accent, Andromeda rolled her eyes at the green-eyed girl and crossed her arms.

"Oh like it matters what you're called." Journey looked the girl up and down, one eyebrow raised in a nonchalant way.

"Oh it doesn't? Tell me sweetheart, what's your name?" The rocker chick matched the New Yorker's nonchalant attitude and spoke up.

"Andromeda Wi-"

"Buffy." Andromeda's nonchalant look turned into one of pure confusion.

"What-"

"Buffy," Journey crossed her arms over her chest and pouted, "you've got the annoyin', stuck-up attitude of one of them preppy cheerleaders, the name Buffy just seems to fit in perfectly, don't ya' think?" Andromeda was still a bit confused at this and opened her mouth to speak, but Journey blew her whistle loud and clear, making Cybix jump a bit. "Fall in line kiddos, it's time to size ya' up!"

She blew the whistle again and everyone fell back into a straight line, although Cybix hid behind Nathen, hoping to be unnoticed by his new coach.

Journey walked down the line, analyzing each one of them like Brittany did when she first arrived. When she got to Nathen, she smirked at him and he seemed to get the point. He slid over and revealed Cybix, turned and ducking his head, not noticing anything until Journey tapped his shoulder, bending down at his level still smirking, though this time at him. Catriona shivered and Greg noticed.

"What's wrong Cat? You're shakin' like a leaf." She just continued to watch Journey.

"That pose she's doing…reminds me of P-Pedro…" Greg only sighed and patted his friend's shoulder.

"Hiya, the name's Journey, what's yours?" Cybix was a bit pale at how close she was to his face, Nobodroid was nowhere to be found.

"Cybix." He spit his words out loud and quickly, he was too nervous to state a whole sentence.

"Okay then," She stood up and turned towards Chris, "ey Pretty Boy, you go ahead and continue this little tour of yours, I wanna go over some things with _Cybix_ here, just for a sec'."

Chris pouted and crossed his arms defiantly. "No, I'm the host and I wanna torture him first!" Journey cracked her knuckle before Chris began to push the line of contestants towards the gym door. "Let's move it people, move it!"

Cybix was, as he would say, "perplexed beyond his understandings at the moment at hand!" as he watched everyone walk away and out of the gymnasium. He slowly turned towards Journey and she smiled deviously.

_Back at the lobby…_

Chris was handing out small maps to the group. "Okay, so since I'm too lazy to walk around this entire place, you get these cute little maps made by our best mapmaker MC Hatchet!" Everyone rolled their eyes, although Alisa was lost as she looked at her map.

"But…these are just crayon drawings on construction paper, maybe your mapmaker needs to go back to map school." She nodded as she smiled, agreeing with herself. Keith rubbed his chin.

"Yeah, I can't even figure out where the elevators for the rooms are." Susan and Andromeda both stepped up to Chris.

"I _better_ be getting my own room McLean, because you'll be damned if I get stuck with _any_ of these losers!" Andromeda rolled her eyes at the girl.

"And who do _you_ think you're calling a loser Frenchie?" Susan was clearly pissed off at the nickname, but so was someone else.

"Hey!" Vanessa shouted at Andromeda, "that's _MY_ nickname!" The three girls were soon in a heated battle that no one wanted to try to stop. Chris cringed, but pulled an airhorn from his jacket pocket and blew it for a few minutes

"My ears are ringing!" Shouted a dazed Nickolas, "Just like when the heartless punched the side of Sora's head." Numerous looks were directed towards the KH fanboy, who only shrugged his shoulders. "Well, when I was playing on single player I was just starting out and I didn't know the weakpoints for the heartless. So I-" Charlie placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Why don't we just talk about this later buddy?" Nick nodded in agreement.

"Okay contestants," Chris began eating a spinach wrap, "you will be picking your own roommates since each room has two beds…heheh…" now all the strange looks were directed towards him. "Anyways, go ahead and pick, and remember, girls with girls and boys with boys."

Ashlee somersaulted over to Julia, "What do you say, roomies?" Julia nodded her head vigorously.

"Definitely, but _I_ get to be Mad Hatter." Ashlee looked downcast.

Todd walked over to Nathen and playfully punched his shoulder. "Wanna be my roommate?" He smiled and nodded.

"Why, are newborn rabbits called kittens?" Todd stared at him blankly, not knowing the answer. "…Yes, yes they are." Todd nodded his head and smiled.

Devin only walked over to Zephyr who nodded his head, silently agreeing that they'd bunk together. Charlie and Nickolas linked arms and Felicity walked over to Alisa who squeezed her into a tight hug, turning Felicity the same shade as her dress.

Once everyone had picked their partners, they walked over towards Chris, ready to receive their room cards. Chris walked over and put his hands in his pockets, smiling as if he wasn't about to do something to keep everyone hating him.

"So does everyone have the partners they want?" A series of 'yes'' and head nods were seen and heard by the annoying host. "That's great to hear, now say goodbye to them and hello to the partners that were already chosen for you!" Instead of the sweet sounds of moans and groans, a small tea cup was thrown at Chris' head, then a cup of sugar cubes. "Hey, not cool Susan!"

Susan only rolled her eyes and pointed over at Julia –who was wearing a Mad Hatter top hat- and Ashlee –who was donning white bunny ears and a golden pocket watch- who were holding a complete (well at least it used to be complete) tea set and glaring at Chris who was speechless.

"I don't even have a comment on that…" stated Chris, "moving on, here are your new roommates for the season:

On the second floor are the girls

-Felicity and Julia in room 201

-Brittany and Briana in room 203

-Catriona and Ashlee in room 207

-Jenna and Alisa in room 209

-Vanessa, Susan, and Andromeda in room 240 –which is _all_ the way and the end of the hall, so no one has to hear you, heh-

On the third floor are the guys

-Cybix and Zephyr in room 302

-Nickolas and William in room 304

-Keith and Greggory in room 306

-Souun and Joseph in room 310

-And Charlie and Devin in 312

Okay, so does anyone have any questions?" Todd, Samantha, and Nathen all raised their hands as Chris slouched over. "Urgh, what do you want now?"

"Well, I-I'm the only girl who…doesn't have a roommate."

"And why don't me and Nathen just sleep together?" Todd was oblivious to all the odd stares which were sent his way, plus the fact that Nathen had scooched away from him a bit, he still just stood there waiting for Chris to fix the problem. Although he was a bit too busy cracking up.

Nathen stepped forward. "What my friend here meant to say was, why can't we just be roommates?" Todd looked at the cowboy strangely.

"No, no, I meant what I said, what? Did I say something wrong or something? Cause y'know I could-" Chris cut him off since he was finished laughing.

"I knew exactly what I was doing when I made the list," Chris started as he turned around and began to walk away, "Todd gets to bunk with Samantha and Nathen gets the room all to himself. Goodnight." With that he had already disappeared to the elevator, heading towards his presidential suite (which he broke into) on the 100th floor.

Samantha was so red she could pass for a tomato and she still as solid as a statue, her head bowed and eyes closed tightly. Todd scratched the back of his head nervously and Nathen patted him on the back as he and the rest of the group headed for the elevators. Brittany gave her friend a reassuring smile and quick hug.

"Don't worry Sam, even Chris wouldn't let you guys have to share a bed, it'll be fine. Plus, it's not like you like him or anything, right?" Sam raised her head and looked over towards Todd, who wasn't paying attention to her -most likely thinking about how he'd work this out-, and shook her head.

"If only I didn't…"

_With Nathen…_

Nathen was so tired from everything that went on earlier and he was more than ready for bed, so tired that he didn't bother to brush his teeth. He tossed his hat on the nightstand near the single king-sized jade green and yellow clad bed and stripped down to his birthday suit (yes everyone, our beloved cowboy sleeps naked!), but since this is a family show, he was well censored. He crawled into the bed which was messy as if it had been slept in, although he didn't seem to notice, and turned off the lights.

As he slept, a dark silhouette emerged from the bathroom and walked over to the bed, climbing inside and snuggling into the soft blankets. The figure began to get a bit too comfortable and started cuddling up to Nathen who in return draped a muscular arm over them.

Minutes passed and the two hadn't seemed to have noticed the other, that is until the stranger sneezed and Nathen mumbled a "bless you" which the stranger thanked him for. A few more seconds passed once both of them jumped up and screamed. Nathen turned on the lights revealing his nudieness which made the stranger screech and Nathen used the comforter to cover himself, he was more than bewildered.

"Who _are_ you?"

**Who is this strange person indeed, you'll just have to tune in and find out next time on TOTAL…. DRAMA…HOLLYWOOD!...yes.**

**Oh, and sorry about being so late, I actually have some really great excuses. You see, my father has been using the laptop for business and paying bills and filling out paperwork that'll probably take him a month to do. Once he took a break from the computer I had tried to use it but my mother had to book flights and hotel rooms for my family (minus my dad) for our Fourth of July trip to a small town in Louisiana which you've probably never heard of called Waterproof. Once she finished my dad was finished with his week-long break and took the laptop for another two weeks. Then we had to fly out to Waterproof (where there's no internet) and we stayed at my great grandparent's home for a few days until we got to this ginormous hotel in Natchez which has Wi-fi which I'm using right now :D It took a while but it's here at last, I apologize for the wait :\**

**Ya'll come back now ya' hear?**

**~JT_out;3**


	7. Farewell :

**This is an extremely important announcement concerning my OC fic, "Not Another OC Fic" otherwise known as "Total Drama Hollywood".**

**Now, as most of you have guessed, I will be halting (I hate the word quitting) this story. I've been thinking about this for an extremely long amount of time, and if you even care anymore, the reasons as to why this is happening are listed below:**

**1) I was overly excited when I had first posted the application for the story, since I had waited an entire two years to get a spot on FanFiction, I was eager to select the cast. I ended up picking characters with the same personalities; I had about four crazies, three bitches, and three quiet people, and that's only what I can pick from the top of my head. There was just no variety, I most likely had nothing to work with.**

**2) So many of the OC owners never replied back to my PMs or reviewed the story, I had no ways of reaching them to ask them questions that I needed answers to concerning their characters. Don't get me wrong, I'm extremely grateful that some of you actually stuck around, PMed me, asked when I'd update. It just showed that some of you actually stuck by me. But sadly, again, it wasn't enough for me to work with.**

**3) This also ties in with #2, but all the work I had to go through because of the people who basically left me and the story in the dark. I had to answer questions for them and change their personalities and interests completely, it upset me that I was doing that type of work for those types of people, and no, I'm ****not**** trying to be mean, or bitchy, or any other crap like that.**

**4) My own personal life kinda got in the way, as you know I am an athlete, and I'm working on scholarships and tournaments and stuff like that. Also, do you know how hard it is to stay on the Principals Honor Roll when you have to travel almost all the time and get to bed extremely late, having to rush and do your homework on the drive back home? Very.**

**Now, I'm not going to stop writing, in fact, I'm staring up a new OC fic, and this time, I'm gonna be a tad more strict with the rules and the cast list. Anyone of you who are reading this and had a character in my story are welcome with open arms, all you have to do is put **Now Were Brother Ladies **on the APP like I had you do before, although if you forget but I still remember you, I'll be a bit more kind :)**

**So, for those of you sitting at your computer thinking to yourself **_"This little hypocrite said she'd never give up on this story, but what's she doing now, huh?" _**Well, that's life for ya', and trust me, I tried more than I thought I could on this story, some things in life just don't work out**(Life _is _a bitch, remember?)**. But, I wouldn't mind if some of you sent me hate letters or anything, it wouldn't fase me! **(it would really break my heart actually…) **I wouldn't blame you if you did. And you could go all out with it if you'd like, you'd be surprised what my non-virgin 13-year-old ears have heard… **(also, I won't be deleting this story for those of you who'd still actually want to read it)

**This is JT, signing out, but not for good.**

**~JT_out;3**


End file.
